Grave Digger
by daxy
Summary: Several graves are dug up and the bodies are taken. Among those bodies is Raymond Caine. Is this just a prank by some kids, or does the grave digger actually use the bodies for something? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE--6th Story in my H/C Universe---
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **_**Several graves are dug up and the body**__**'**__**s are taken. Among those bodies is Raymond Caine. Is this just a prank by some kids, or does the grave digger actually use the bodies for something? Someone is murdering black people and it puts all of Miami's citizens on edge. Both Molly and Natalia have some good news for their boyfriends.---6**__**th**__** story in my H/C Universe-- **_

**The Twins are now 21 weeks old.**

**Warning: Ryan slash!**

**Sunday, October 19****th****, 2008. 07:00**

Calleigh woke up in an empty bed. She immediately heard Horatio giggle from the nursery. She smiled and climbed out of bed. Quietly she walked to the nursery and peeked inside. Horatio was lying on his stomach on the floor, with the twins in front of him on a blanket. At a little over 5 months of age, the twins could now lift their heads up a little and with arm support, raise their chests. They also discovered the joy of mimicking sounds and gestures, which Horatio and Calleigh thought was very fun to watch. Horatio made a kissing noise as he gave his sons a kiss each. The boys squealed and smiled at their father.

"You liked that didn't ya?" Horatio asked, and did it all again.

Once again the twins squealed with delight. Horatio chuckled. Calleigh spent all day seeing her sons mimic her gestures and sounds. She was still on maternity leave, and she would be until the twins reached the age of 9 months. She still missed her job, but it was so fun being home with the boys.

"We don't want to wake mommy up." Horatio smiled.

"Mommy is already awake." Calleigh said from the doorway.

Horatio looked up at her and grinned. Calleigh's heart melted, and she smiled back. She laid down next to her fiancé, soon husband. Yes, Calleigh and Horatio had already planned most of their wedding, and in two weeks they would walk down the aisle. As soon as the wedding date hade been decided, which was Saturday the 1st November, Calleigh's mother, Jill, had started complaining about how cold it would be and that it could be raining. And she was convinced that it was Horatio who had chosen the date. Which it wasn't. Calleigh had never dreamt of the classical wedding during the summer, she wanted to get married in the autumn, or early spring. And now it had been decided that the wedding would be in the autumn. Frank would be Horatio's best man, together with Eric and Ryan. Alexx was Calleigh's maid of honor, and Natalia and Valera the bridesmaids.

Jill, had to be nice to Horatio, or she wouldn't be allowed to come to the wedding. And so far, Jill was doing a good job.

"Hungry?" Calleigh asked.

"I can eat." Horatio winked.

Calleigh chuckled and shook her head.

"Not while the kids are watching." She smiled.

Horatio laughed, and sat up. He picked Jr up and put him in his lap. Calleigh took Donovan.

"Did we wake you?" Horatio asked.

"Nope, but I once I woke up, there was nothing better to hear then your giggling."

Horatio chuckled. He did it a lot more often now days. Which wasn't really that weird, considering that he had never been as happy as he was now. Ever. Without Calleigh he was nothing.

"We have to write our vows." Horatio said, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

Calleigh nodded. Both of them didn't know what to write, who would have known that expressing your love in a vow could be so hard? Horatio was the one who was most nervous though, he was so afraid to screw up and say something wrong, pass out, throw up or loose the ring. Which is why Frank had the ring, locked in a small safe in his bedroom. Calleigh was just afraid that she wouldn't come up with anything to write until the wedding day. She had to think of something soon.

"Have you started writing?" Calleigh asked.

"No, have you?"

Calleigh shook her head. Horatio seemed relieved to know that he wasn't the only one who hadn't written anything. He and Calleigh stood up and went to the living room. As Jr started crying for food, Horatio handed him over to Calleigh. She fed both babies, while Horatio made breakfast. As he was about to open the fridge he saw a photo of him and Calleigh, that he had taken just a week after their first date. The look in their eyes, was pure love. Horatio thought he might be able to write a vow if he looked at the photo.

**-I-**

**08:20**

Natalia picked up a small feather and gently stroke it over Eric's cheek. Eric sighed and wiped his hand over his face. Natalia giggled and stroke the feather over the cheek again. She was dressed in her training outfit, she and Eric used to run before breakfast, and today was no different. Except for the fact that Eric wasn't up yet.

"Normally I would love to run with you, but today I really need to sleep." Eric mumbled and buried his head under his pillow.

Natalia frowned, he sounded a bit sick. And he had gone to bed very early the night before. She reached with her hand under the pillow and felt his forehead.

"Yeah, you better stay in bed." She said.

That really woke Eric up, as he sat up in bed. He hated being sick.

"No way." He said.

"Yes, way. Eric, you have a fever. And if you go out running, you're going to become even more sick." Natalia said firmly.

"I can't have a fever." Eric groaned and fell down on the bed again.

"Why is that? Do you have an aura around you, that makes it impossible for you to have it?" Natalia teased.

Eric glanced at her and grinned.

"No, I don't." He said.

"Good, then believe me when I tell you, you have a fever." Natalia smiled and went to leave.

Eric sighed. He suddenly felt very awake. He heard the front door close and someone lock it. He climbed out of bed and took a hot shower. He did notice that he was slightly dizzy sometimes. But it didn't stop him, from making breakfast, for both himself and his lovely lady. As Eric sat down by the kitchen table, waiting for Natalia to return, he felt his eyelids close. His head started becoming heavy, and before he knew it, he was asleep. His head lying on his sandwich.

Natalia returned home, not ten minutes later and chuckled as she walked in to the kitchen. She sighed and gently shook Eric. He mumbled and forced his eyes open.

"You're home." He grinned and leaned forward to kiss her.

She kissed him back, but stopped as she felt his hand run over her ass.

"Eric, I don't think sex is a good idea when you're sick." She said.

"Oh, it will make me will better, I promise." Eric grinned.

He kissed Natalia's neck and squeezed her breasts. Natalia moaned and couldn't help herself. She sat down in his lab, and stroke his arousal. That was until Eric closed his eyes and seemed as if he was going to pass out.

"See, no sex when you're sick." Natalia said.

She got off from his lap, and grabbed his hand. Eric leaned heavily on her as they walked to their bedroom. Once down in the bed, Eric fell asleep. Natalia stroke his cheek softly. Then she felt an urge of nausea and ran to the bathroom. She knew why she was nauseous. She just hadn't told Eric yet. And she wasn't sure if he would react in a good way. During the last weeks, Eric had talked about the two of them having such a wonderful time together, just as a couple. That they should be together forever, just the two of them. Natalia knew she couldn't keep it from him forever, but she had to find the right moment to tell him. And now wasn't it.

**-I-**

**09:00**

Sebastian ran down the stairs to his parents bedroom. Yes, Frank was his father, but Sebastian had also started calling Molly, mom. Lucy, Frank's ex-wife had found it difficult to accept it in the beginning, but when she realized that Sebastian was much closer to Molly, then she and him would ever be, she had learnt to accept it. Just as long as Sebastian didn't call Molly mom, around her. Sebastian opened the door and peeked inside, to make sure that Molly and Frank weren't cuddling. He had already caught them doing it once, and he never wanted to do it again. Once he saw that they were asleep, he ran to the bed and jumped down in the middle. Frank and Molly woke up with a yell and saw Sebastian grinning at them.

"Good Morning, birthday boy." Molly smiled, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Sebastian grinned at her, "Good Morning."

Frank chuckled and gave his son a hug and wished him happy birthday. Sebastian was turning 16, and what he wanted the most was a car. But he had no drivers license yet, so it wasn't likely that he would get a car. Therefore, Sebastian was happy with whatever he got.

"You got anything for me?" Sebastian asked.

Molly smiled and gave Frank a questioning look, they weren't sure if this was something Sebastian would want to hear on his birthday. Maybe it wasn't exactly the kind of gift he wanted.

"What?" Sebastian asked.

"Sebastian, are you tired of being the youngest one in the family?" Frank asked.

Sebastian thought for a second.

"Yeah, I would like to be able to call myself a big brother, why?"

Molly just smiled at him. Sebastian's eyes widened and he shook his head in disbelief. Molly nodded at him.

Sebastian squealed and gave both Frank and Molly a hug.

"I'm going to be a big brother?" He asked, to be sure.

"Yeah, I'm 12 weeks pregnant." Molly grinned.

"This is great!" Sebastian said, "Have you told Erin and Lucas?"

"We told them last night, but we wanted to wait until now to tell you." Frank said.

"Well, this is great!" Sebastian grinned, "I have to tell my girlfriend."

Sebastian jumped off the bed and ran towards his bathroom. Frank and Molly looked surprised at each other.

"Did you know he had a girl?" Frank asked.

"No, did you?"

"No. Wow, my little boy is growing up." Frank smirked.

"You might soon get a new little guy, or little girl." Molly said.

Frank gave her a kiss and then got out of bed. Together with Molly he took a long hot shower. Frank had forgotten what it felt like to wait for the birth of a child. After all, it had been 16 years since he had had to wait the last time. Molly and Frank had already decided not to have any godparents. There wasn't a special reason as to why, they just didn't want it.

"How long shall we wait to tell the rest of the family?" Frank asked.

Both he and Molly knew what the girls would do, Alexx would set a date to go shopping, and Calleigh and Natalia would definitely come along. Molly smiled, it seemed like fun.

"I guess we can tell them today, when they come over to celebrate Sebastian's birthday." Molly smiled.

"If Sebastian doesn't bet us to it." Frank chuckled.

**-I-**

**12:30**

Frank and Molly's house was filled with people they loved and cared for. Horatio, Calleigh and the twins were there, Eric and Natalia, Ryan and Cole, Valera, Cooper, Alexx and her family, Lucas and Erin, Molly's parents, and a few detectives from work. Sebastian had received many gifts, such as a portable play station, with games to go along, money, DVD's, ipod, and much more. Everybody were seated in the living room, eating a simple lunch.

"What did you get from your parents?" Horatio asked.

Sebastian knew, he meant both Frank, Molly and Lucy.

"Lucy gave me an extra hard drive to my computer." Sebastian said.

"How much do you have on that computer? And what do you have on it?" Ryan asked.

"Photos, and photo and movie editing programs." Sebastian said.

Sebastian was crazy about movies and photos. He wanted to be a photographer for movies. He had three cameras already, cameras that the paparazzi walked around with. And two video cameras. And he edited a lot of different film and photos at home on his computer.

"And from your mom and dad?" Horatio asked.

Sebastian grinned, "A sibling."

Everybody stopped talking and looked from Frank and Molly to Sebastian. They were all grinning.

"You're...?" Alexx asked.

Molly nodded, "12 weeks."

Congratulations floated through the room, and Molly lost track of how many squeals she heard and how many hugs she got.

"Seems as if you've been busy." Horatio winked at Frank.

Frank just laughed.

"If I remember correctly so were you several months ago." Frank teased.

Horatio blushed. Frank gave him a brotherly hit on the arm. Horatio looked over at Calleigh, who rolled her eyes. Soon, Donovan's cries could be heard from the guest room, were he and his brother were asleep. Well, not anymore. Calleigh smiled and stood up to. She was pretty sure it was food that the boys wanted.

After a while, Horatio and Frank got a minute alone of the back deck.

"So are you ready to have another child?" Horatio asked.

Both he and Frank remembered a conversation they had had, when Horatio and Calleigh were expecting their boys. Though, that time it had been Frank who had asked Horatio if he was ready. Frank was much more experienced in the whole- becoming-a-father- thing. After all, he had three kids already. He had supported Horatio when he has found out that Calleigh was pregnant. Now it was the other way around.

"Yeah, it feels weird though." Frank sighed.

16 years had gone by, he hadn't never imagined that he would have another child. He had never wanted it with his ex-wife either, and not when he started dating Molly either. But he couldn't say no to their child. And the thought of holding a little baby in his arms again, was amazing.

"But you're sure that you want this right?" Horatio asked.

He knew how Frank had thought about having another baby. Though, Frank also knew the moment he and Molly got a serious relationship, things would change, and she would definitely want a baby.

"Yeah, it feels right." Frank smiled shyly.

Horatio patted his shoulder. Things were really looking great for everyone. Calleigh and Horatio would soon be married, Molly and Frank were becoming parents, and well, everybody else still loved each other. Nothing bad had happened in a long time. And they hoped that it would last.

**-I-**

**22:00**

Horatio yawned as he lied down next to Calleigh. Calleigh snuggled close to him, as Horatio pulled the covers over them.

"Well, this was a very good day." Horatio smiled.

"Oh yes, we're getting a new little baby for the whole family." Calleigh smiled.

She remembered the look in Frank's eyes, as the news of baby had come out. It had been pure happiness and excitement. It also made Calleigh remember the day when Horatio had been told that she was expecting his child. It had been magical for the both of them. And Horatio had had the same look in his eyes, as Frank had.

"Yeah, it's great." Horatio yawned.

"Somebody is very tired."

Horatio nodded and closed his eyes. Calleigh almost thought he had drifted off to sleep, but then he opened his eyes again.

"I love you." Horatio said, sounding very serious.

Not that it was a bad thing to sound serious about it, but there was just something in his voice that made Calleigh confused.

"I love you too." She smiled.

"I'm thinking about getting a tattoo."

Calleigh sat up and looked at him, surprised. Horatio wasn't the kind of person to let a stranger do something with his body. And a tattoo was a big step. Calleigh would know, since she had one herself. She had a little dove on her lower back.

"What do you want to tattoo then?" She asked.

"Something that represents you and the boys." Horatio shrugged, "But I have no idea what it could be."

"I don't either." Calleigh smiled, "But you'll think of something."

Horatio nodded and grinned at his wife-to-be. He couldn't believe that Calleigh and he would soon be married. He would be a married man, and not just to anyone. To a very special lady. Life was perfect. He had what he always believe he could never have. A woman and children. He had always thought he would walk through his life alone. But he wasn't alone anymore.

"I just figured something out for my vow." He said, and got out of bed.

He walked to his little office, which was also his library, and wrote it down on a piece of paper. Calleigh had her piece of paper stashed away somewhere among her clothes. Once back, Calleigh grinned at him and pulled him down on top of her.

"You seemed to have started writing your vow." She smiled, and ran her hands over his back.

"Haven't you?"

Calleigh shook her head. She had always been able to write pretty good poetry, but she couldn't write a vow. It frustrated her, and she was afraid that she might have to ask Alexx for help. Which she didn't really want, because she wanted it to be her words in the vow. Words that came from her heart.

"You will think of something, soon." Horatio said and gave her a deep kiss.

Calleigh grab a handful of his hair and deepened the kiss. Horatio caressed her breast, and things were about to get really hot, when a little baby whimper was heard.

"How are we supposed to give them a little brother or sister when they keep interrupting us?" Horatio asked, grinning.

"Easy stud." Calleigh teased.

They got out of bed, and walked to the nursery. Jr looked up at them, as if he was wondering what took them so long. Donovan was still asleep.

"Hungry?" Calleigh asked.

Of course she got no reply. But Jr was indeed hungry. And not soon after, Donovan woke up and demanded food as well.

"We have to start, you know, at work." Horatio said, trying not to smile.

Calleigh gaped at him. She had never heard him talk about sex at work before.

"Horatio Caine! What a dirty mind you have!" She giggled.

"I got it from you." Horatio shrugged.

"Don't blame it on me."

"I did get it from you. You're the adventurous of us." Horatio winked.

Calleigh blushed. It was true. And Horatio had started to take after her. He had even told Frank a dirty joke once, and Frank told Calleigh to stop teaching Horatio dirty things. It had been a great moment.

Once the twins had eaten and were asleep, Horatio and Calleigh got back in bed. Horatio started kissing her neck.

"We should do it now, before they get hungry again." Horatio smirked.

Calleigh just laughed, and gave him a deep kiss.

_**TBC…**_

**AN: Please review! And by the way, I don't promise fast updates, I will try to update once a week, but no promises. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Monday October 20****th****. 2008, 08:10**

"I currently have no cases that involves IAB." Horatio said, as his office door opened and Rick entered.

Rick sighed and sat down across the desk.

"I know that." Rick said, "But I thought you might want to know that the Captain is retiring."

Horatio looked surprised at Rick. After the last Captain had been killed by a group of terrorists, Horatio had been temporary Captain. After about three weeks, an older cop from a different state had agreed to be Captain until a new one could be found. Top on the list for the promotion to Captain, was of course, Horatio. Though he didn't want the promotion.

"What does that have to do with me?" Horatio asked.

"Well, are you taking the promotion?" Rick asked.

He wouldn't actually be mad if Horatio did. In fact, Horatio would probably be the best Captain MDPD could ever have. But the red head hated politics.

"No, I'm not. I'm happy where I am."

"But you could be the best Captain ever." Rick said.

"But I don't want to do something I don't like."

"I guess not." Rick sighed, "But don't you want to call yourself Captain Caine?"

Horatio looked surprised at Rick. A few months ago, Rick would have hated Horatio for being on the top of the promotion list, in fact he would never had talked to Horatio about it. Now he was suddenly suggesting that he grabbed the chance to move up a notch. Things were changing rapidly it seemed.

"Sure, if the job wasn't so boring." Horatio shrugged.

Rick nodded. He wasn't interested in being Captain. Because he felt just like Horatio, it was too much politic.

"Alright, well bye." Rick said and stood up.

"How is going for you with the department shifting?" Horatio asked.

Rick gave him a shy smile. Rick was trying to move from IAB to homicide, and it seemed as if would happen soon.

"Pretty good." Rick said, "You wouldn't mind working with me if I change would you?"

"No, quite the opposite actually. I think it would make it easier for us to work together." Horatio said honestly.

Rick nodded and left. Time could change a lot of things. Turn enemies into friends. Once Rick was gone, Horatio turned back to the paperwork he hated so much. But it had to be done.

He looked up as the door opened again and this time it was Frank who entered the office.

"H, we got a case." Frank said, "Somebody just killed a man in a clothing shop."

"Really?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah, Molly is there waiting for us."

"She should be working out on the field."

"Well, try telling her that." Frank chuckled.

**-I-**

Natalia looked at the stick in her hand. It was the forth time this week that she had done the same test. Because she wanted to be sure that it was real. She looked down at her belly. She would never had imagined herself as pregnant. Now here she was, expecting a child, her child. Actually it was her and Eric's child. And she was more terrified then ever to let him now the news.

"Natalia?" Valera asked.

Natalia put the stick away in her purse and opened the stall door.

"Hi, Val." She smiled.

"Hey, Eric and Horatio are looking for you. Apparently someone just got killed." Valera said.

"Okay, see you later." Natalia said and left the bathroom.

Valera looked after her. Natalia was paler then a corpse. She looked like she was about to throw up any minute. Natalia met Horatio and Eric in the elevator. They both greeted her.

"Are you alright?" Eric whispered in her ear.

Natalia nodded.

"Where is Ryan?" Natalia asked.

"Today is his day off." Horatio said, "Are you okay?"

Natalia nodded. Dammit, she really looked sick. And if Alexx noticed it to, which she probably would, she would send her home. Natalia couldn't be home. She would think too much about everything that could happen with the baby. And what Eric's reactions would be. If he didn't want the baby, she would be so heartbroken. She couldn't do an abortion. She already loved the little life in her belly.

"I have to go to the doctor at lunch today." Natalia said.

Horatio nodded. Natalia had called the doctor early in the morning.

"It's not something serious is it?" Eric asked.

"No, I'm fine. I just want to confirm it, that's all." Natalia smiled.

Thirty minutes later, they were all gathered in a small clothing store. Their victim was lying on his stomach.

Eric and Natalia were taking photos and printing. Though there would be millions of prints in the store from all the costumers.

"TOD is about an hour ago." Alexx said, "And I'm guessing that the killer broke his neck."

"Right, there is no blood." Frank said.

"There will be millions of prints in here, H." Eric sighed.

"Maybe the surveillance tapes can help us." Natalia said, pointing at the camera in corner.

"Check it out, Natalia." Horatio said, "Molly tell me everything you know."

"The victim's name is Tyrell James. He came in here, looking an the men's clothes. And then suddenly fell down dead. Nobody saw anything. Not the actual murder, or anyone who looked suspicious." Molly sighed.

"Sounds hard to believe." Frank snorted.

"Not really, there were over seventy costumers in here."

"In this little place?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, though half of them ran off, as the cops arrived." Molly said.

"Well, keep on interviewing everyone who stayed." Horatio said.

Alexx loaded the body into her van and drove off. Eric started dusting the closest shelf around the victim. Hoping that maybe the killer grabbed it. Natalia was in the owner's office, waiting to get the tapes from the three different surveillance cameras. She felt so sick, and dizzy. Before she knew it, she was on the floor. And everything was blurry. She could make out Eric's and Horatio's faces. But then everything went black."Get her to a hospital!" Eric yelled.

"Calm down, Eric. Everything will be alright." Horatio said.

**-I-**

**09:30**

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Ryan exclaimed.

Cole looked down on the floor. All of a sudden, from out nowhere, Cole had packed his stuff and started moving out of Ryan's apartment. Back to his own. Ryan couldn't believe it. Everything had been going so good. Last night at Frank's place, Cole hadn't shown any signs of wanting to break up.

"Ryan, it's not working anymore." Cole said.

"No! You're not working anymore. What the hell did this decision come from? And when did I get a chance to maybe fix whatever is wrong with me?" Ryan asked.

He was losing his temper. Cole could see it. Ryan usually had a pretty long fuse, but now that fuse had started burning. Instead, it was Cole who remained calm.

"It's not you." Cole sighed.

"Don't give me that classical _line! It's not you, it's me! _Piece of shit is what that line is, it doesn't mean shit."

Ryan was pacing. Several months of heaven with Cole, and now it was over. He had not taken the day off for this! Cole had asked him to take the day off, for what? A break up!

"I can't believe I toke the day off for this." Ryan muttered.

"Work is everything for you. Work, work, work." Cole sighed.

"I've taken many days off for you! But on those days we've actually done something good, something fun. I don't want to hear that you're breaking up with me." Ryan growled.

"Ryan, I'm tired of hearing about your work. I'm tired of hanging around with cops all the time. You don't have any other friends. They're all cops." Cole said.

"And what are you friends then? Teachers?"

"Yes, and construction workers, lawyers, gardeners." Cole said, "All I hear when I'm with you and your family is about crimes and criminals."

"You knew what it would be like to live with me from the very start." Ryan said, "And whenever we talk about our line of work, you always join in and have pretty intense discussions."

Cole sighed. Work wasn't the only problem. Maybe he was analyzing their relationship too much. But he felt as if he didn't have anything else to say to Ryan. Cole stood up to leave. Ryan blocked his way.

"We're not done." Ryan growled.

"Ryan, stop it. We got nothing more to say to each other. It's over."

"You got nothing more to say. But I still love you. I want you." Ryan said.

Cole sighed and waited for Ryan to move out of way. Ryan glared at him and let him walk. Then he started throwing things around in his apartment. He managed to destroy every picture frame of him and Cole. Ryan was crying the whole time. He had never loved anyone as much as he loved Cole. He was heartbroken, sad, angry and miserable. After a while, Ryan sunk down on the floor in his bedroom and cried. Until his phone rang. He looked ad the caller ID and saw that it was Eric.

"Ryan." He answered.

"Ryan, are you crying?" Eric asked.

"No."

"Liar."

"Eric." Ryan warned.

"Alright. Natalia passed out at work, I don't know what's wrong. But you need to come in, because we're short of CSI's."

"I'm coming in." Ryan sighed and hung up.

After washing his face a little, Ryan went to work. He passed his living room on the way. He had to clean once he got home again.

**-I-**

**10:15**

Eric was pacing outside Natalia's hospital room. He had been waiting for thirty minutes now. He wondered what could take so long. The door opened and the doctor told him he could go inside.

"Everything alright?" Eric asked.

"She just haven't been eating properly for a few days, her body shut down for a minute." The doctor said, "The rest she can tell you."

Eric frowned. There was more? He thanked the doctor and then entered the room. He sat down on the side of the bed and grabbed Natalia's hand.

"Hey honey." He smiled.

"Hey Eric." Natalia sighed, "I got you worried, I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I'm just glad you're okay." Eric smiled, he looked around in the room, "Why is there an ultrasound machine in here?"

Natalia sighed and squeezed his hand. Eric looked at her.

"I'm pregnant." Natalia said.

Eric was stunned. He just stared at her. Natalia nodded. Eric blinked.

"Don't hate me." She begged.

"It takes two Nat." Eric said, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm 11 weeks along." Natalia said.

Eric smiled and bent down to give her a deep kiss.

"You're not mad?" She asked.

"Of course not. This is great!"

Natalia sighed in relief and kissed Eric hard.

"We have to tell everybody else." Eric smiled.

"In time stud, in time."

"What about names?" Eric asked."Um… Alejandro Horatio Juan Delko Boa Vista." Eric grinned.

He really wanted to name his child after Horatio, his mentor and friend.

"Just Delko." Natalia winked, "And if it's a girl, she will be named Sofia Julianna Delko."

"We're having a baby!" Eric grinned widely.

**-I-**

**11:00**

Horatio and Ryan were in the morgue. Alexx had just finished the autopsy on the victim.

"Somebody snapped his neck. He died instantly." Alexx said.

"Find anything on the body?" Horatio asked, and Alexx shook her head.

She had searched the body twice, and come up with nothing.

"Alright, Ryan?" Horatio asked.

"Well, I continued what Nat and Eric started, found dozens of fingerprints, and the only one who showed up in AFIS was a woman, arrested for a B&E four years ago." Ryan sighed, "And I gave the surveillance tapes to Cooper."

"Alright. We have a tough case on our hands." Horatio said, "So far no evidence that can help us, unless Cooper finds something on those tapes. Let's find out more about our victim."

Horatio thanked Alexx and left the morgue. Ryan stayed behind. Alexx looked concerned at him.

"What happened honey?" Alexx asked.

"Cole left me. We got nothing more to say to each other." Ryan shrugged.

Alexx walked towards him and gave him a hug, "Oh, poor baby."

Ryan hugged her back. He needed the support. He knew that if he told everybody else, they would support him too. But it was too painful to tell everyone at the moment, and it wasn't something he wanted to be the subject of the week, or month.

"He will come back." Alexx said as she and Ryan parted.

"Alexx, I really don't think…"

"He will come back." Alexx winked and left Ryan alone.

Ryan sighed and looked down at the victim.

"I really hope he does." He muttered, before he left to get back to the lab.

**-I-**

**12:45**

Natalia had been sent home. After firmly telling Eric, that Horatio was short of people enough as it was, he was forced by her to get back to the lab and help out. He had already told the team, about Natalia's pregnancy. So he wasn't surprised to see Horatio grinning at him as he met him in the hallway.

"Hello there daddy." Horatio grinned, "How is everything?"

"Perfect." Eric smiled, "How is the case?"

"Cooper found something."

Eric and Horatio entered Cooper's lab, where Ryan and Frank already were waiting for them.

"I found our killer." Cooper said and showed them a clip, where a normally dressed person suddenly grabbed the victim's neck as he was bending down and broke it. Unfortunately, his face couldn't be seen, and nobody noticed that the victim had died until about ten minutes later.

"He knows where the cameras are." Ryan sighed, "Cooper and I have checked every single tape, and not once can you see the guy's face."

"Which also means that this murder was planned." Horatio said, "And our killer specifically targeted Mr. James."

"You're right, he could have taken anyone of the people in there, they was in the perfect opportunity for him several times, but he waited for Mr. James to stand in front of that shelf." Eric said.

"So this might not be a serial killer?" Cooper asked.

"He could be a hit man." Eric shrugged.

"So what now?" Ryan asked.

"Well, I checked the victim's background. Nothing. No criminal contacts. He's never been arrested." Frank sighed.

"We're at a dead end." Ryan sighed.

"For now." Horatio admitted it, even though he hated it. Horatio sighed as his phone rang.

"Caine." He answered, "Really? Okay, I'll be right there."

"A new victim?" Frank asked.

"A whole new case." Horatio said, "Someone just dug up a grave a stole the body."

_**TBC…**_

**AN: Please review! I also got a poll on my profile, so please vote!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: As I stated in the first chapter of this story, I do NOT promise fast updates. That is because I have lost a big part of my inspiration to write H/C stories, and almost quit writing H/C stories for a moment. Now, I just want to warn you, that there probably will be a day when I quit writing any more stories in my H/C universe, or at least take a really long break from it. ****However, here is an update, and just because it took so long, I will update again on Friday or Sunday, that I promise!**_

**-I-**

**Monday October 20th, 13:15**

Frank and Horatio both scratched their heads and sighed. Ryan and Eric weren't sure what to do, so they just waited for orders.

"I would really like to know what our grave digger will use the body for." Frank sighed.

"Maybe he just wants to piss people off." Ryan suggested.

"Let's print the casket." Horatio said, "If we find our grave digger, we can ask him why he stole a body."

Ryan and Eric nodded and started printing the casket and searching for something that was out of place. Nobody really knew why the CSI's had been taken from another case, just to print a casket. Sure, it was very disrespectful to dig up a grave and steal a dead body, but it wasn't really considered a high profile case, and it was basically a waste of time for Horatio and his team to be working with this, especially since they had another tough case on their hands. However, the team, still felt that they had to find however had dug up the grave, and they couldn't be sure what the bodies were used to. Quite simply, they still felt that this was an important case. Some of the uniforms didn't though.

Frank tried not to snap as several young uniform officers, who had just graduated from the academy, sighed and shook their heads. This was not what they had had in mind when they wanted to become cops.

"This is so boring." A young man whispered to his friend, but he didn't whisper quietly enough.

For the officers on the scene who had lost someone they cared for this was not a boring case, it had a deeper meaning to them, because it could have been their relative that had been stolen, instead of a stranger. Disturbing the dead from their peace, was not supposed to be taken lightly. And even if you had no idea how you were going to help, you still had to show some respect.

"I can't wait to get out of here." The friend whispered back and sighed heavily.

"Well, why don't you go then Clemens, and take officer McGregor with you, since this is so boring." Frank barked, "And while you go and do something more fun, you think about how this feels for the family of the deceased one. You think about how this would feel if it was your brother, sister or maybe mother that someone had dug up and ran away with."

The officer looked ashamed and quietly apologized. They decided not to leave the scene; instead, they stayed and looked down on the ground. Eric and Ryan grinned at the young officers. Respect no matter what the case is about, was something that Eric and Ryan had learned a long time ago. Horatio made sure that his team always respected everyone involved in a case, especially the victims. No matter what color or gender, or sexual orientation the victim had, they were to be respected as any other human being. In turn, the team received a lot of respect back.

"I'm surprised there aren't more fingerprints in here." Ryan said and lifted a new print.

"Well, most of those prints probably come from the undertaker's office." Horatio said, "Eric you got something?"

"Hair." Eric said, "And it's blonde."

"So not from the body then." Frank said, "The body was a gray haired old lady named Megan Frisk."

"Can you get DNA from the hair?" Horatio asked.

Eric shook his head. The hair was way too short.

**-I-**

**15:00**

"Coming!" Calleigh yelled from the bathroom and rushed towards the door. Someone had been knocking on it quite much for the last two minutes. Calleigh had just taken a shower, and had barely gotten all clothes on.

She opened the door and was surprised to see her mother standing outside the door.

Jill now lived in Miami, quite far away from her daughter and Horatio's house, fortunately. The last ting Calleigh and Horatio wanted was to have Jill running around in their house everyday. It was bad enough that she visited four times a month. Calleigh loved her mother, no doubt about that, but the two didn't always get along, and neither did Horatio and Jill. Horatio was the wrong man for Calleigh, according to Jill, and she would probably never learn to accept Horatio. However, the woman was quite a good grandmother; she never told Calleigh how to raise her children, mostly because she knew she didn't have any good advice to give. But she did complain about Calleigh and Horatio's relationship, especially now that they were getting married. Now Calleigh would be "stuck" with Horatio forever. Calleigh liked being "stuck" to H, forever. Jill didn't. However, things had gotten better lately, and Jill tried to give Horatio an honest chance to prove that he was an amazing man. And Horatio tried hard to like Jill.

"Mother, what a surprise!" Calleigh smiled, she stepped aside to let her mother inside the house.

"Oh, I know darling, but I wanted to drop by for a little visit." Jill smiled and gently caressed her daughter's cheek, "I hope I'm not interrupting something."

Calleigh shook her head, but there was something in Jill's eyes, that told her that she didn't quite believe her.

"What?" Calleigh asked.

"Your pants, darling."

Calleigh looked down and noticed that she had forgotten to put her pants on; she had nothing on but underwear and a shirt.

"Oh, sorry. I was taking a shower." Calleigh said, quickly rushing towards the bedroom to find some pants to put on.

"Nothing to worry about dear." Jill said, she peeked inside the twin's nursery, and smiled at the two sleeping boys.

"Have you and Horatio thought about having more children?" She asked.

Calleigh didn't know what to say at first. She couldn't believe that her mother was already thinking about having more grandchildren. Taking care of two small babies at the same time was hard enough, even though the boys were very calm and gentle boys. The last thing that Calleigh and Horatio wanted right not was another baby. They were happy with the two they already had. Besides Calleigh, didn't want to have to go back to maternity leave, after a few months. She needed to work for a long time first.

"No, mom we haven't." Cal said.

"The boys should have a sibling. Maybe a sister." Jill smiled.

"Mom, they're five months old. I think they're happy with having each other and their parents." Calleigh sighed.

She did not really want to have a discussion again, because she knew that she would never win. Nor loose. She and Jill would just end up being mad at each other, and not mention the subject again for another three or four months.

"Yes, but they should get a little sister to look after." Jill said.

Calleigh gaped at her mother. Five months old, and she already wanted the boys to become responsible big brothers. Calleigh thought it was up to the parents to take care of the kids, not the older children.

"Mom, please, let's not talk about this. Before Horatio and I have another child, I want to work for at least a year. Maybe even four or five."

"Five years?!" Jill exclaimed, "Calleigh honey, are you thinking about having another child at all?"

"We haven't talked about it." Calleigh said.

She walked towards the living room, because she knew that Jill would start raising her voice, and Calleigh didn't want to wake the boys. Jill followed her daughter to the living room.

"And why is that? Has Horatio…"

"Mom! This is not about what Horatio has said or not said. We've talked about it together."

"And you let him talk you into something you don't want." Jill snorted.

"If it was up to Horatio, he would have ten kids. But it takes two, and I think we have to make decision involving more kids together. As a couple." Calleigh sighed, trying to reason with her mother.

"But you do want more kids?"

"Yes, someday."

"Someday Calleigh. You're already 33 years old. Before you know it, you will be 40 and then you might not be able to have more kids." Jill said.

"Mom… if I end up as a 40-year-old, woman with two sons, I will be happy with that." Calleigh said.

She didn't like planning the future so much. Neither did Horatio. Whatever happened in two or three years, or ten years they would deal with it then.

"Or maybe it is Horatio, who can't give you another child." Jill said.

"Mom! Stop! This is not only my children, it is his children too." Calleigh growled, "And he and I can easily have another child."

Calleigh should have known that Jill would accuse Horatio for not being able to make her pregnant. Horatio only 45-years-old, he could easily make her pregnant. But kids wasn't the only thing on Calleigh and Horatio's minds.

Jill sighed angrily, and sat down on the couch. Calleigh was standing, and glared at her mother.

"What?" Jill asked.

"Why do you always have to accuse him of things? Why do you always have to push him down?" Calleigh asked.

"He can take it." Jill snorted.

Calleigh shook her head. It was true that Horatio could take a lot of things, especially if someone he didn't know said something to him. But the closer he was to a person, the more it hurt when you said something stupid. Jill wasn't the closest person to Horatio, but her words hurt. And Jill knew that.

"Mom, can we please talk about something else?" Calleigh asked.

"Alright honey." Jill smiled.

The next hour, Jill talked about all her new friends and that she had started dancing jive. Calleigh listened and was happy for her mother. After an hour, Jill finally left. Calleigh sighed and dropped down on the couch, she fell asleep.

**-I-**

**15:30**

Horatio on his way to Eric and Ryan in the lab, when the Captain asked him to join him in his office. Horatio sighed. He had a pretty good idea as to why he was needed in the Captain's office. When he entered the office, he saw that Rick, the Captain and Mr. Jim Myer were there. Jim Myer was the Captain's boss.

"Lt. Caine, nice to see you." Myer said, and shook Horatio's hand.

"Nice to see you to, sir." Horatio said.

He sat down next to Rick, and glanced at him. Rick shrugged. He knew Horatio didn't want to be in the office at the moment. But Rick couldn't help him. Rick was there for another reason, but since he was still an IAB officer, Myer had felt that it was necessary for him to be present during the meeting.

"So, Lt. Caine, I guess you have heard that I am retiring?" The Captain asked.

"Yes, sir I have."

"Good. I am looking for a replacement. And Mr. Myer and I have established a list of the people we want to give this job to. And you are on the top of that list."

Horatio nodded. It was as he had expected. He was there to talk about the promotion to become Captain. And he knew, what he would tell them.

"So, what we want to know is if you want to take the job as Captain of MDPD." Myer smirked.

"No, thank you sir." Horatio said quickly.

Both the Captain and Myer looked surprised at Horatio. They hadn't expected him to answer so quickly.

"Well, you have two months to think about it." Myer said.

"I don't have to think about it, sir." Horatio said, "I do no want this position."

"Caine, you do realize that no one would fit better in this position than you?" The Captain asked.

"Sir, I'm sure there is someone else here at MDPD as good as me, or even better." Horatio said.

Myer looked at the Captain with a helpless look. If there was anyone who could convince Horatio to become captain, it was either the captain himself or Calleigh.

"This job is a lot safer." Myer said.

"And you get more money." The Captain added, though he knew that Horatio didn't care about money.

"Sir, you know that money does not interest me." Horatio sighed.

"I know, but think about the safety. You have two kids, and soon a wife. By working here, you lower the risks of getting shot by a criminal out for revenge." Myer said.

Horatio glared at him, and Rick knew that the safety issue was the best weapon that Myer and the Captain had.

"Do not involve my family into this, sir." Horatio said.

"Fine, but just think about it." Myer said and stood up, "I have another meeting. But we'll talk again, Lt."

He nodded his goodbye and left. The Captain sighed and looked Horatio with a pleading look.

"Please, Horatio." He said.

"No, thank you sir."

The Captain nodded, he knew that he had already lost the battle, however Myer didn't know that. And The Captain knew that Myer would be a problem, since he would not give up.

"Alright, there is something else you should know too." The Captain said, "Rick will be joining the homicide department on Friday. He will be working a lot with Frank, and therefore also the team."

"I'm okay with that, sir." Horatio said, he looked over at Rick.

Rick looked relieved. He would finally be able to leave IAB, and do what he wanted to do.

"So no fighting then?" The Captain asked.

"Horatio and I have solved our problems with each other, sir. There will be no fighting." Rick smiled.

"Good. Well, our meeting is over." The Captain said.

Rick and Horatio stood up and left the office. Rick sighed in relief as he walked towards the elevators with Horatio.

"You should celebrate, Rick." Horatio suggested.

"Yeah, I should." Rick nodded, "Do you think the other detectives will hate me?"

"No, they might be a little distant at first, but if you can prove to them that you have left IAB behind you, the there will be no problems." Horatio said, giving him a small smile.

Rick and Horatio parted ways, and Horatio quickly found Eric and Ryan in the lab.

"Anything gentlemen?" He asked.

"Yeah, we found ten prints; six of them belong to employees at the undertaker. Two belong to a man named Will Nichols." Eric said.

"And we haven't found a match to the last two prints." Ryan added.

"Alright, Eric take Molly with you, and talk to Mr. Nichols. Ryan, the hair." Horatio said.

"Yes, the hair. Valera and I worked together a little, and we have determined that however the hair belongs to, the person was or are eating, Anti-psychotic medication." Ryan sighed, "Specifically a drug used to treat schizophrenic people."

"Okay, maybe our grave digger stopped using his medication and suddenly decided to steal dead bodies." Horatio said, "Good work!"

**-I-**

**16:00**

Eric and Molly found Mr. Nichols at a small park. He was sitting on a bench, with a beer in his hand.

"Oh, the police. I'm shaking of fear." Nichols said, "What are ya going to do? Arrest me?"

"Maybe." Molly said."There is no crime in drinking." Nichols said.

"No, but stealing a body is." Eric smirked.

"I haven't stole anything. Not one thing in my entire life." Nichols snapped, "Officers, you have got the wrong man! Take the cuffs off me, I'm innocent and deserve a fair trial."

"No one has put cuffs on you… yet." Molly sighed.

"I know that. But it's only a matter of time, before you take me to a place and shot me in the head. Execution right away. Not even a fair trial."

"Sir, we just want to ask you a few questions." Eric said.

"No, I don't drink and drive." Nichols said quickly, "In fact I don't even own a car."

"We know that. You've bee arrested for burglary." Molly said, "And this might be the day when we arrest you for another sort of stealing."

"That burglary charge was a long time ago." Nichol said, taking a sip of his beer, "Now I'm a new man. I'm young and clean."

"We can see that." Molly smiled, "What sort of a new man?"

"For example, I drink beer, I used to drink something heavier ha-ha!" Nichols chuckled, "And I also got better in bed." Nichols winked at Molly.

"Sir, when was the last time you visited a graveyard?" Eric asked.

"June. When I was sleeping with my sister-in-law." Nichols smirked.

"Cute. We found your fingerprints inside a coffin, belonging to an old-woman. She was buried last month." Molly said, "So maybe you want to change that last statement of yours."

"Coffin? Oh build coffins on the weekends." Nichols shrugged, "It's my only source of income."

"And did you recently build a coffin then?" Eric asked just to be sure.

"Sure, some old woman had died and needed to be put in the ground. And the boss asked me to build the bed… um, coffin."

"We'll have to confirm that." Molly said.

"Confirm all you want, ha-ha. I ain't going anywhere." Nichols chuckled and drank some more.

**-I-**

**19:30**

"He what?" Horatio asked, shocked.

"He called me, and told me to talk you into grabbing the chance to become Captain." Calleigh said.

Calleigh had been woken up from her nap, by a ringing phone. She hadn't expected anyone to call her, and was very shocked to find out that the person on the other line was Myer. Myer had tried convincing Calleigh to tell Horatio to accept the promotion. Calleigh had pretended to play a long for a while, and then told Myer to go to hell. Myer hadn't been pleased to hear that of course, and told Calleigh that he refused to give up.

"Seems like I got a fan." Horatio joked.

"Honey, you got a fan club." Calleigh winked.

"So do you."

"Oh really, where?" Calleigh asked.

"Right here. Three boys."

"So you're a boy?" Calleigh asked, teasing Horatio.

Horatio nodded, kissed her neck and gently pushed her down on the bed.

"I'm a naughty boy too." He grinned and kissed her breasts.

Calleigh moaned and closed her eyes. She started stroking Horatio through his pants, and moaned as he kissed her belly. Then the two made hot love with each other for a long time, before finally falling asleep, in each other's arms.

**_TBC.._**

**AN: Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Tuesday, October 21st. 2008. 07:00.**

Calleigh groaned and rolled over on her back. She sat up and yawned. It seemed as if time stood still, and she was alone in the bedroom, until she heard a faint snoring coming from Horatio. She smiled, and bent down to give him a soft kiss on the lips. Horatio muttered in his sleep, and turned his head around. Calleigh, grinned and softly sat down on his butt, she bent down and started kissing his back softly.

"Wake up sleepyhead." Calleigh grinned.

Horatio sighed and opened one eye. He pulled the pillow over his head.

"Five more minutes." He begged.

"We've already overslept ten."

Horatio didn't move. Calliegh knew she would have to torture him to get him up. Quickly she started tickling him in the neck. Horatio squirmed and laughed, Calleigh tickled more.

"Stop, Cal, stop!" Horatio laughed and rolled over so that he was on top of Calleigh.

"You are so evil, woman." He winked.

"Only when it's necessary." Calleigh teased, "Time for you to get to work, sleepyhead."

"Are you going to call me that all day long?" Horatio asked, and Calleigh nodded.

Horatio chuckled and got out of the bed, a few seconds later, Calliegh heard the shower running. She decided it was time to get up herself and make som breakfast for her sleeping prince. She just managed to get everything done, when Donovan woke up and started crying. Not soon after, Jr joined him.

"Everybody here is an early riser." Calleigh smiled and went to the nursery.

She picked her sons up and started feeding them. Horatio soon appeared behind her, and he didn't think Calleigh had heard him. He sneaked closer to her and was about to touch her shoulder.

"Touch me and you will suffer the consequences." Calleigh smirked.

"Oh, Calleigh." Horatio whined and hugged her from behind; as good as, he could with Jr and Donovan in her arms.

"Well, you should never try to scare a mother."

"Good advise, thank you." Horatio grinned, and gently caressed his son's cheeks, "Hello my little men."

"I think these two will be early risers."

"Me too, I don't think they've ever let us sleep past eight in the morning." Horatio smiled, "Anyway, I'm going to grab some of that delicious breakfast you've made, and then I'm going to work."

"I want a goodbye kiss before you leave."

"I can give you more then just a kiss." Horatio smirked.

"Then you wouldn't get to work at all." Calleigh teased.

Horatio chuckled and went to the kitchen. When he was done, he got dressed, and then met Calleigh in front of the door.

"Well, hello there beautiful." He smiled.

"Hello, stud."

Horatio leaned in for a kiss, and ran his hand through her hair. Calleigh moaned and pulled Horatio in closer.

"Okay, stud, time to go." She smirked as they parted.

Horatio grinned and then left the house.

**-I-**

**09:30**

Eric had never thought he could be so worried about someone. However, he was very worried about Natalia and their baby. Eric and Natalia had many different feelings floating around in their minds. They didn't know whom to turn to. Both they both felt that they needed to talk to someone, someone who had already experienced a pregnancy. As the couple pulled into the lab parking lot, Eric rushed to open Natalia's door.

"Eric, I am a grown woman." Natalia said, "I can open a door for myself."

"I'm a gentleman, so I open the door for you." Eric winked, "Seriously, I will try not to become overprotective."

Natalia gave him a kiss as a thank you. They walked towards the elevator. The elevator suddenly stopped between two floors. Eric tried to push the up- bottom, but the elevator wouldn't move. Therefore, he pressed the call bottom.

"I guess we'll just have to wait." Natalia shrugged.

"What a great way to start the day." Eric sighed and sat down on the floor.

Natalia sunk down next to him, and grabbed his hand. Eric squeezed it softly.

"We should sing a song." Natalia smiled.

"No way! I will not sing."

"Why? You have a good voice."

"You heard me sing?" Eric asked.

"All the time."

"What? How?"

"In your sleep." Natalia chuckled, "You sing in your sleep."

"I do not!"

"Not all the time, sometimes you just mumble things, but I have seen you sit up in bed and sing sometimes. Just for a short while." Natalia laughed.

"Liar." Eric said, "I don't believe you."

"Oh come on, Eric. Would I lie to you?" Natalia asked.

"No." Eric gave up, "I guess I do sing. But that's when I have no clue that I'm singing. I'm not going to sing here."

"Okay, what else should we do?" Natalia asked.

Eric grinned and gently squeezed her breast; Natalia moaned and leaned into kiss him. Eric started unbutton her shirt and caress her skin. Natalia unzipped his pants.

"If I were you, I would keep the clothes on and the hands away from each other." A voice suddenly said.

Natalia and Eric immediately buttoned their clothes, and blushed.

"We're going to get you out of there in no time." The voice said.

"They have microphones in the elevator?" Eric asked."Yes we do, in case of emergencies."

"Who are you?" Natalia asked.

"I'm Larry, the elevator-guy." Larry grinned, "Your boss is here, and he wants you to wait with the sex until you get home."

Eric blushed and gave two thumps up to the camera in the corner. Then he and Natalia started laughing, they had never been in such an embarrassing situation ever before. After fifteen minutes, the elevator started moving again and went all the way up to the lab. As the doors opened, a grinning Horatio and Ryan met Eric and Natalia.

"So, how are you guys doing?" Eric asked, blushing.

"We're good." Ryan said, "So you two…"

"That's enough people, we have another murder victim." Horatio said, he was unable to hide his grin though.

Everybody except Natalia, who was restricted to the lab only, went inside the elevator and down to the parking lot.

**-I-**

**10:20**

"The victim is Jake Brown." Frank said, "43-years-old, works as a bouncer, and has wife."

"And what was Mr. Brown doing here?" Horatio asked, the victim had been found in a street fighting club. More specifically the locker room.

"Fighting or watching. The owner didn't know exactly what to say about Mr. Brown." Frank sighed, "The owner wasn't really coherent either."

"Alright, Alexx?" Horatio asked.

"Snapped neck, just like before." Alexx said, "TOD is less then an hour ago."

"Who found him?" Horatio asked.

"A couple of other fighters. The owner put up some surveillance cameras, but just for show. They don't work. And nobody heard anything, since there was a fight going on. Our victim was alone in here." Frank said.

"Our first victim, was a stockbroker, right? And this one a bouncer/street fighter." Horatio said.

"And you're wondering what they have in common." Ryan said.

"Exactly."

Eric was printing the victim's locker and the lockers next to it. He sighed, as he found more then fifty prints.

"It's going to take some time to find usable prints." Eric said, "But we didn't get a match to our killer from the first crime scene."

"That doesn't mean that he wasn't there though. Find a print that's been on both crime scenes." Horatio said.

Alexx loaded the body onto a gurney and left the boys alone. Ryan went looking for shoeprints, while Frank interviewed some more fighters. Horatio went to the fighting arena, a small circle. He found blood, a tooth, hair, nail and so on. However, he had a feeling that the killer was somebody who just watched and waited for the right moment to kill his victim. Horatio started looking behind some columns and near the walls.

"I found some hair. Short blond hair." Horatio said, as Frank joined him by a wall.

"It's probably not from the fight then, because then the hair would be in the circle." Frank said.

"Exactly what I'm thinking." Horatio said, and bagged the hair, "And this wall is dusty. Our killer probably brushed against the wall, so if he didn't wash his clothes, then he got dust on him."

"And how big are our chances of finding a man with dust on his clothes now? He probably already washed them." Frank sighed.

"Yes, most likely." Horatio agreed, "What did the other fighters say?"

"It was only the second time our victim had been here; he had been in four fights and lost all of them, the rest of the fights he just watched."

"And how many fights are there during one night?"

"20-30." Frank sighed, "These guys feel no pain at all."

"At least, they have the heart to call for an ambulance and talk to us." Horatio said, glancing at the crowd of bloody and bruised fighters.

"Yeah, some of these guys work as janitors, personal assistants, teacher, you name it." Frank said.

"So pretty much average guys, who come here to let their frustration out." Horatio said.

Frank nodded in agreement.

"H, this is going to sound probably really stupid." Ryan said, "But um… maybe the connection between the victims is that they're black."

"You're saying that this is a hate crime?" Frank asked, he hadn't though about it at all.

"Maybe. I could be wrong."

"I think it's our best option right now." Horatio said, "Look at the fighters. How many black fighters do you see, Frank?"

"Two."

"Yes, our killer could have taken any one of the others in here, but he chose to kill Mr. Brown. Not I'm not saying that I'm one hundred percent sure, that it is because Mr. Brown was black, but it could be." Horatio said, "But let's keep our minds open gentlemen."

**-I-**

**11:00 **

Calleigh was walking around in a mall with Donovan and Jr. She was shopping for some new baby clothes. The boys were growing so fast. As she walked past a small café, she noticed how people were looking at her. They recognized her either because she was Calleigh Duquesne, soon to be Calleigh Caine, or because they remembered her from the terrorist case a while ago, when a man had threatened her in the mall. She tried to avoid looking into people's eyes. Sometimes it was annoying to get so much attention. She past a few men, not much older then her, who whistled after her. She glared at them, and passed them. She thought that would be then end of their flirtation, but it wasn't. They started following her around, and Calleigh cursed at herself from not brining her badge and gun with her.

"Hey there, pretty lady." One of the men said, "We just want to talk."

Calliegh rolled her eyes, and looked for store where she would fit with her carrier.

"Come on now, don't be shy." The man said and laughed with his friends.

Calleigh could feel them getting closer, and eventually she turned around.

"You guy must be really desperate when you're flirting with a woman, who has two kids with her, in a mall, in the middle of the day." Calleigh growled.

The men were stunned, and didn't know what to say at first.

"Why should we pass on an opportunity to get to know such a pretty lady like you, just because of the time and the place?" A man asked, "I'm Greg, what is your name?"

"Calleigh Caine." Calleigh said.

The men immediately recognized the last name, and turned white as a sheet. They started to back off.

"Sorry to bother you." The man said, and ran off with his friends.

Calleigh turned around as she heard someone laugh behind her. She smiled when she saw that it was Molly.

"Teach me Cal." Molly chuckled and gave her friend a hug, "So are you here to buy baby stuff?"

"Yes, and I assume you are too."

"Yep, I want to start early." Molly said, "Or well, actually, it's not that early."

"Yeah, I know. 12 weeks already. I heard Natalia was 11 weeks."

"Yeah, we should have our babies around the same time." Molly smiled.

"Have you and Frank discussed names yet?" Calleigh asked.

"Yeah, though we are going to find out what it is before I'm due to give birth." Molly said, "If it's a girl, her name will be Marie Samantha Tripp."

"And a boy?"

"Elliot Carlton Tripp." Molly smiled, "Eli for short."

"Beautiful names." Calleigh smiled.

The two women spent the rest of the day, eating lunch together and buying toys and clothes.

**-I-**

**14:15**

"Alright, Eric, how are the fingerprints going?" Horatio asked.

"I found a set of prints from both crime scenes, but I can't match it to anyone." Eric sighed, "I also found some dust on the locker door, I think the killer brushed it off."

"Could be. The walls were very dusty, and I think our killer leaned against the wall or brushed up against the wall, while waiting for Mr. Brown to go into the locker room. And then when he killed him, he left some dust behind." Horatio said.

"You found hair too, right?" Eric asked.

"Yes, but there is nothing to find on it." Horatio sighed.

Ryan joined the men in Eric's lab. He sighed as he sat down and rested his head in his hands.

"Anything?" Eric asked and Ryan shook his head.

"H, what if this hate crime theory is true. Then people are going to become very edgy." Ryan said.

"I know, so let's try not to keep it from the media." Horatio said, "Which can be very hard."

Horatio looked past Ryan. Ryan turned around and saw the woman, everybody hated. Erica Sykes. Sykes saw Ryan and waved for him to come to her.

"Keep your mouth shut, Wolfe." Eric warned.

Ryan gave him a glare and left the lab. He sighed as he met Sykes. Sykes pretended to very friendly with him.

"Ryan, nice to see you." She smiled.

"Erica, but the bullshit, I know why you're here." Ryan said, "And I'm not telling you anything."

"I have a way to make you talk." Eric smirked evilly, "I know about Cole."

"Cole?"

"Yes, your boyfriend, or should I say ex-boyfriend." Eric smirked, "Ryan Wolfe is gay."

"Everybody knows that." Ryan shrugged and watched as Erica's smirk faded.

"Have you ever told him details about cases?"

"Of course not." Ryan snorted, "It's none of his business."

"Maybe I should ask him." Erica grinned.

"Leave!" Ryan growled, "Leave and don't come back."

Erica smirked evilly and left. Ryan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He turned around and gave a thumb up to Horatio and Eric, to let them know that everything was okay.

**-I-**

**18:30**

Ryan stopped in the middle of his steps as he reached his front door. He had not expected to see him sitting in front of his door. Ryan walked forward and Cole, stood up.

"Hello Cole." Ryan said.

"Ryan." Cole greeted, "Erica Sykes came by my office today. In the middle of my class."

"And you think I sent her there?" Ryan asked, as he opened the door to let himself and Cole inside.

"No, I don't. I just thought I'd warn you that she is stubborn and looking for a good story." Cole said, "Rumor says that, Erica needs a good story or she'll loose her job."

"She came by the lab today, looking for some info as usual." Ryan shrugged, "She'll never find it."

"I really hope not." Cole said, "Anyway, I just thought I'd drop by for a short visit."

Cole turned to leave, but Ryan grabbed his arm. Cole turned around and looked into Ryan's arms, they were filled with love.

"Please Cole, come back." Ryan pleaded.

Cole shook his head, "I can't Ryan."

Cole left and Ryan watched him leave. Anger came rushing through him again, as well as sadness. That night Ryan fell asleep on the floor in the living room, with almost an empty bottle of vodka and a pillow.

**----**

Across Miami, Horatio Calleigh was having dinner with Jill, Calleigh's mother. Jill was in a good mood, which usually meant that she left Horatio and Calleigh alone, and didn't start fights. The twins were asleep.

"So, how was work today?" Jill asked.

"Good." Horatio said, "We have two cases, which have turned out to be quite tricky."

"But you and the team will solve them." Calleigh smiled.

Horatio gave her a small smiled and nodded.

"How about your day Calleigh?" Jill asked.

"A group of men tried to flirt with me, and I told my name was Calleigh Caine and they fled." Calleigh chuckled.

"That's my girl!" Jill laughed, "I spent all day resting. And it felt very good."

"I bet it did, mom. Sometimes resting a whole day is all you need to be feeling refreshed for a whole month." Calleigh grinned, "We should rest this coming weekend Horatio."

"Sounds like heaven to me." Horatio smiled.

The dinner was interrupted by a phone call. Horatio sighed and answered the call in the living room.

"Horatio, it's Frank. We got another stolen body."

"Where?" Horatio asked, and then wrote down the address.

"And there is one more thing, H."

"Yes?"

"The stolen body is your brother's body."

**_TBC…_**

**AN: Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I have decided to stop writing what year it is in my fan fictions. So from now I will only write the day and month, the year is irrelevant. That way it's easier for me to jump forward in time, and not having to think about writing a story that takes place three years in the future or something like that. So just, remember that the year is irrelevant, no matter what year it has been in my previous stories. **

**-I-**

**Tuesday, October 21****st****. 19:40**

Horatio sighed and looked down in the coffin he had once buried his brother in. He hated it when people couldn't let the dead rest in peace. He also wondered if there was a personal connection between the gravedigger and him. He couldn't think of anything. It was most likely a prank by some kids, a prank that had gone too far. Horatio wasn't pleased to have to find his brother's body. Nor the other body that had been stolen.

"How are you doing, H?" Frank asked.

"I'm fine." Horatio lied.

Truth was that Horatio was shaken. Suddenly he felt his control slipping and he was lost. This was personal for him. Who wouldn't have been sad and shaken by the fact that someone stole your family member from their grave? Frank nodded and patted his shoulder. He understood what Horatio was feeling; he may never have been through the same thing. However, after several years of working with the read head, he could almost read him like an open book. Just like Alexx and Calleigh could. Eric arrived at the scene, he was sure of what he had to do, but something stopped him from jumping into the coffin and dust for prints. He wasn't sure if Horatio wanted him to dust the coffin, maybe it would feel as if Eric was intruding if he did.

"Eric, have you been able to reach Mr. Wolfe?" Horatio asked.

"No, he's not answering his phone, but I called the landlord. He is at home." Eric sighed.

"Maybe he's drunk." Frank shrugged.

Eric gave him a funny look. He had never seen Ryan drunk. He knew that Ryan was sad because something had happened with Cole, but he doubted that he had gotten drunk in just a few hours.

"What? It can happen." Frank said.

"Not with Ryan."

"Want to bet?"

Eric chuckled softly and shook his head.

"H, should I?" He asked.

Horatio nodded and watched as Eric jumped down in the coffin. He started printing. Eric noticed how Horatio was staring down the coffin, though his mind was somewhere else. He was seeing what Eric was doing, but he was thinking of something completely different.

"There are no witnesses." Frank said, brining Horatio back to the here and now, "But a drunken college kid found the open grave."

Frank pointed at a young guy who was having a hard time standing up. An officer was trying to steady him.

"He didn't see anything." Frank sighed, "And all I heard when I asked him what he was doing here was, _um, sort of like, beer, hey man! Haha, I like to drink_ and then he started singing _Yesterday _by The Beatles."

Usually Eric and Horatio would have laughed at the guy's statement, but the moment was too serious for it.

"He's a useless witness." Frank said.

Horatio nodded and told Eric to keep him posted as he went to the lab. He needed a moment alone, while he tried to find a connection between Raymond and the first kidnapped body. Maybe there was some sort of connection.

"Is H going to be okay?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, in time." Frank said, "This grave digger just made it personal."

**-I-**

**20:00**

Calleigh was watching TV. Jill was sitting next to her and she kept looking at Calleigh's face. Wondering why she didn't show any expression. Calleigh could feel her mother's eyes on her and knew what she was expecting. She wanted Calleigh to be angry at Horatio for going into work so late in the evening and right during dinner. But Calleigh wasn't mad, how could she? It wasn't the first or last time that Horatio would have to leave. And Calleigh had been forced to do the same thing many times. It was something Jill would have to expect.

"You seem tired honey." Jill said, "Tired of being alone."

Calleigh sighed, turned towards her mother and grabbed her shoulders carefully.

"Mom, I'm going to say this once." Calleigh said, "Horatio and I are often called in for work at this hour. Or early in the morning, it comes with the job. And we both accept it. And it is time for you to start accepting it too. It's time for you to start accepting my husband-to-be."

Jill looked at Calleigh for a long time, before sighing heavily. Jill nodded and Calleigh turned back towards the TV. Jill knew deep inside herself that Calleigh was right. However, to admit it was hard. Jill saw that as a weakness. Instead, she kept on being the monster-in-law.

"Calleigh, what about the boys?" Jill asked carefully.

Calleigh heard in her voice that it was genuine concern and not taunting towards Horatio.

"They will learnt o accept it. They will have no choice. But of course both Horatio and I have slowed down at work since they were born." Calleigh said.

Jill seemed satisfied with the answer because she didn't say anything else during the whole time that she and Calleigh watched TV. After almost an hour, Jill went to her bedroom, which was the guest bedroom. Calleigh and Horatio had talked along time about buying a bigger house, once the boys became old enough to live in their own rooms. But it was something they would do in the future. However, Calleigh knew that when that day came, Jill would once again complain. As Donovan started crying, Calleigh left the living room and went into the nursery. She picked Donovan up and he stopped crying. Though he wasn't happy yet.

"Hey there big guy." She smiled and kissed his forehead.

Jr was still sleeping soundly. Calleigh thought that the boys looked more like their father everyday. They both had the same red hair, and the same blue eyes. She hoped that it would stay that way. Calleigh tried feeding Donovan but he wasn't hungry. He kept on whining for over thirty minutes before he settled down and just relaxed. Calleigh sat with him in the living room and waited until he fell asleep.

**-I-**

**22:15**

"Ryan what happened? Are you alright?" Eric asked as Ryan entered the lab and looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"I had a rough evening. I didn't hear the alarm and I woke up like thirty minutes ago." Ryan said without emotion in his voice.

Eric took a good look at his friend and his concern was evident his eyes. Ryan avoided eye contact and looked down at the floor. He had already explained everything that had happened to Horatio and felt so foolish. Ryan never got drunk. Well, almost never. He wasn't very drunk, but slightly under the influence. That's why he had taken a cab to the lab and was to simply stay with Eric the rest of the night. Horatio couldn't allow him to work on his own. Horatio had tried sending Ryan home, but Ryan had refused. All the memories remained in his apartment and tonight he wanted to sleep somewhere else.

"You want to talk about it?" Eric asked.

"Cole left me. Then he came back to tell me that Erica had been to see him, and then he left again." Ryan sighed, "I love him Eric. And every time I see him walk away from me, I get so angry that I through things around in my apartment. And today I got slightly drunk too."

"Cole is a bastard." Eric said.

"No, he isn't. He was right somehow. We've got nothing more to say to each other. I don't even know what to say or do to get him back." Ryan said, "Feel like helping me out?"

"I've never had that kind of problem before Ryan." Eric admitted, "You know how I used to be."

Ryan nodded, "Alright well, can I sleep in your house tonight. I won't bother you and Nat."

"Sure no problem. Just don't be surprised if Nat throws up early in the morning. She might wake you up with her cursing."

Ryan chuckled and gave Eric a thankful nod for making him laugh. Eric patted his back and then showed him the unknown fingerprint they had found in the coffin.

"It matches the two unknown fingerprints we found in the other coffin." Eric said, "So it's probably our grave digger."

"I want to know why he or she does this. I mean, why steal bodies? What does he do with them?" Ryan asked.

"Steal their organs." Frank said as he entered the lab.

"Their what?" Eric asked.

Frank showed the boys a police-report about organ-robbers in Florida. A group of three college students had decided to make a fortune by breaking into morgues and graves and steal dead people's organs during the late 90's.

"But they're in jail." Ryan said, "They won't be out for another five years."

Frank nodded, "Yes, but what if we're dealing with a copycat. You see this report only says that three guys were arrested. And that they stole organs in four different cities."

"And they all lived in those cities. One kid in each city." Eric said, reading the report, "But none of them lived in the forth city."

"So who stole the bodies?" Frank asked, "It can't be a coincidence that they stole in the cities they lived in."

"So the forth person suddenly decided to start stealing again." Ryan said, "So how do we find that guy?"

"Ask the other three." Eric said.

The door opened and Horatio joined them, he had also read the same report since Frank had given him a copy of it.

"We just bumped into another problem." Horatio sighed, "The three guys that were arrested for this crime in 1998, just hung themselves in the showers."

"What? Why?" Ryan asked.

"They probably knew that sooner or later we would be visiting them." Eric sighed.

"How?" Frank asked, "This thing isn't in the news paper is it?"

"Yes it is. Apparently Mr. Nichols went to the news papers." Horatio said and showed the guys today's news, "Don't you read the news paper?"

"Not very often." Eric admitted, "There is some news about our possible hate-crime too."

"Alright. So if the three guys hung themselves, then our theory about a forth guy is probably correct. I mean, why else would they hang themselves?" Frank asked.

"Let's find out who they used to hang out with." Horatio said.

**-I-**

**Wednesday, 22****nd**** October. 02:45**

Horatio sneaked towards the bedroom. He was trying not to wake up Calleigh. He managed to get undressed and in the bed without waking her. However, just as he was about to close his eyes, Calleigh snuggled up against him and gave him a soft kiss.

"Sorry:" Horatio whispered.

"You don't need to apologize. How did the case go?" Calleigh asked.

"Well, Frank found a connection to this case and a case from 1998. Three college guys stole organs from bodies in morgue and from graves. They were arrested and sent to jail." Horatio said, "Then we figured out that they had lived in three of the four cities that they had committed the crimes in."

"So you think there is a forth guy out there?" Calleigh asked.

"Yes, and we were about to ask the three college guys, but when I called the prison to make an appointment I found out that they had just hung themselves in the shower, with a shower curtain."

"They must have read about the case in the news papers." Calleigh sighed.

"Yes, apparently Mr. Nichols, a man we suspected for the crime, told the news papers about the case. At least the little he knew."

"Did you talk to him?"

"There's nothing to say to him. However we tried to find out who these college guys used to hang out with in 98, and we got nothing."

"The family didn't tell you anything?" Calleigh asked.

"They didn't know anything. And of course they were heartbroken because they had just lost their sons."

Calleigh nodded and softly caressed Horatio's cheek.

"How are you doing handsome?" She asked, referring to the fact that Raymond's body was missing.

"I'm fine. I little shook up, but fine." Horatio sighed and started closing his eyes.

"Good. Goodnight handsome." Cal said.

"Goodnight."

They didn't get much sleep however, because only four hours later they were awoken by the smell of coffee. Horatio got up and took a shower. While Calleigh put on a robe and went to the kitchen. Jill was making breakfast and had put the twins on the floor on a blanket.

"Hello darling. Good morning." Jill smiled.

"Good morning mother." Calleigh said and bent down to kiss her boys.

"I made breakfast for you and Horatio." Jill smiled, "So you both get a fresh start."

Calleigh smiled and thanked her mother, before sitting down by the kitchen table. Soon Horatio joined her. Calleigh could see that he hadn't slept very well during the night. He had most likely had nightmares and been awake for several minutes during the night. She just hadn't noticed it until now. Jill and Horatio greeted each other with a good morning and then they all sat down to eat breakfast. Horatio didn't say very much, but Jill talked all the time. Barely leaving Calleigh enough time to respond.

"Well, I hope the food was good." Jill said as she stood up to leave, "If you two will excuse me for a moment, I have to go back to my place."

Without waiting for a reply, Jill was gone. Calleigh sighed and started putting the dishes away. Horatio remained seated.

"Something wrong?" Calleigh asked.

"This just brought back a lot of bad memories." Horatio said, "Do you know the last thing I said to Ray, before I got the news of his death?"

Calleigh shook her head. She had a feeling that it hadn't been, I love you.

"We had just had an argument about his undercover work. He was getting dangerously close to becoming an addict himself, if he wasn't one already. And before he and I left to go our separate way, I told him to go ahead and screw up his life. I didn't care anymore." Horatio said sadly, "And one hour later, Frank tells me that he has been shot to death."

"Horatio, Ray knew that you loved him. And he loved you." Calleigh sat and sat down in his lap.

"But I wished I could have told him that." Horatio sighed.

Calleigh nodded. She understood what he meant. Horatio sighed heavily, then gave her a kiss and went to the bedroom to get dressed. Calleigh did the dishes, kissed Horatio goodbye and played with her sons.

**-I-**

**07:15**

Ryan stood in front of the bathroom. He needed to use it, but his OCD had kicked it and he suddenly was afraid of all the germs that could be in there. Especially considering how much Natalia had been in there in the morning, throwing up. He knew it was because she was pregnant. However, his OCD stopped him from using the bathroom. However, he couldn't pee on the floor either. Then both Eric and Natalia would shoot him.

"We have another bathroom, Ryan." Eric said amused from the bedroom doorway.

"Where?" Ryan asked.

"The cellar." Eric said.

Ryan nodded and quickly ran down to the cellar. It took him a minute to find the light switch and the he carefully walked down the stairs and found the toilet. It was simple, but clean. After he did his business, he want back up and joined Eric for breakfast. Natalia remained in bed.

"She's not going to eat?" Ryan asked.

"Soon." Eric shrugged, "I don't think she's coming in for work today. She has a fever and well, she doesn't feel good."

Ryan nodded. He and Eric were quiet during the breakfast and then got dressed in their own separate bedrooms. As they were leaving, a haggard-looking Natalia stood in the hallway, hugging Eric.

"Be careful." She said and they parted, "Hey Ryan. You be careful too."

"I will, Nat." Ryan smiled.

He left for work with Eric. Once they reached the lab. They were called down to the morgue. Were Alexx, Horatio and Frank were waiting for them.

"Hey guys." Alexx said, "We got Megan Frisk with us. The woman from the first grave-digging."

On Alexx's table, there lay an old woman. Apart from her stomach being cut open, there was nothing unusual with her. Maybe except for the fact that she was dead. But a dead body belonged in the morgue.

"Our grave-digger stole her liver and kidney." Alexx said.

"Where did you find the body?" Ryan asked.

"Right outside door. With a note saying, I'm Sorry." Alexx said.

"Our grave digger regrets what he's done?" Eric asked.

"Not quite. But he apologizes anyway. Maybe for the pain he has caused the family of the victim." Horatio said.

Frank's phone started ringing and he answered it as he walked away from the group.

"So what do we do now?" Ryan asked.

"Print the body." Horatio said.

"Horatio." Frank said, "We got another neck-snapping victim."

_**TBC…**_

**AN: Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Friday 25th October. 08:15**

The team had been called to a crime seen three days ago. Only to discover that it wasn't a crime scene. It was nothing. After that, they had printed the body of Megan Frisk and found fingerprints that matched the unknown fingerprints from the coffins. They still hadn't found a match to the prints. And no other stolen body had showed up either. Only Megan Frisk's body. It seemed as if both the killer and the body snatcher had taken a break. The two cases had reached a dead-end. Eric and Natalia were on their way to work. They were a bit more exited then usual, because they knew that Rick Stetler would be joining the homicide department today. He would work with Frank and Molly, and Frank would be his boss. This also meant that Rick would work a lot with the team.

Natalia was reading a book with different baby names. She and Eric had so many names that they liked. At first, they had decided to name the baby Alejandro or Sofia. But now they had changed their minds. One thing was for certain though, Horatio and Calleigh were going to be the godparents, and the boy was definitely going to have the second name, Horatio.

"Can you believe that Molly and I will have our babies a week apart?" Natalia asked, "She is due on the 2nd May, and I on the 9th. It will be so cool."

"Yeah, that's pretty fun." Eric smiled, "Okay, how about… Michael."

"Everybody is named Michael these days." Natalia groaned, "Please Eric."

"You have a cousin named Michael."

"Yes, so that name is out of the question." Natalia said, "How about… Chelsea, if it's a girl."

"Chelsea… I like it." Eric smiled, "Chelsea Juliana Delko."

"Okay, so maybe Chelsea… or Jasmine." Natalia smiled, "Or… Penny."

"Slow it down. Let's think about a boy's name for now." Eric chuckled, "Terrance."

"Nah, Blake." Natalia smiled.

"Declan." Eric suggested.

Natalia went quiet and looked at Eric for a long time. He looked confused at her, thinking he had said something wrong. Natalia then smiled widely and nodded.

"Declan Horatio Delko it is. DHD." Natalia grinned widely and kissed Eric on the cheek.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Declan is perfect." Natalia smiled.

"I think so too." Eric chuckled and stopped the car on the parking lot outside the lab.

He and Natalia got out of the car and took the elevator up to the lab. They hadn't told Horatio that he was going to be the godfather yet, or Calleigh, that she was going to be the godmother. And Horatio didn't know that if it was a boy, he would share the same name as him. As Eric and Natalia walked through the hallways in the lab, they saw Ryan facing Cooper's lab with a huge grin. Ryan was also holding a video camera. Eric and Natalia were about to ask him what was taping when they saw what Cooper was doing. Cooper was dancing on his desk, singing to a Cher song, "If I could turn back time." Eric started laughing, while Natalia just gasped. She was so stunned.

**_"I didn't really mean to hurt you. I didn't want to see you go."_** Cooper sang and shook his head.

He seemed to think he was dancing to some sort of rock music. Ryan was videotaping the whole thing. He was so busy laughing that he didn't notice how Horatio placed himself in front of the camera and knocked loudly on the glass wall. Cooper stopped dancing and blushed as he saw the whole lab outside his office.

"Thank you for waking us all up Cooper." Horatio said, "I think we've all got better things to deal with though."

The lab techs laughed and went back to their labs. Ryan turned the camera off.

"Sorry H." He said.

"Don't worry about it. Show it when it's his birthday in two weeks." Horatio smirked evilly.

Ryan nodded and chuckled. He then joined the rest of the team in the break room.

"Okay team. Since we are getting nowhere with our two cases. The Captain has ordered us to drop it and move on with other things." Horatio said.

"And what if the killer strikes again?" Natalia asked, "Or the body-snatcher."

"Then we'll work with it again. Eventually one of these guys is going to make a mistake. And then we'll catch him." Horatio said, "And please be nice to Rick on his first day as a homicide detective."

Horatio looked at Ryan and Eric, Ryan and Eric looked back with innocent eyes.

"Don't try anything boys." Horatio warned and left the room to do some paperwork. Soon, only Ryan and Eric were left in the break room. They smirked evilly and sat down by the table to figure out just how to show Rick a warm welcome.

**-I-**

**08:30**

"What is wrong with this picture?" Molly asked as she entered the field of desks with Frank. Frank chuckled and told her to be nice. Rick rolled his eyes.

"Sorry Rick. Just teasing you a little bit." Molly said and shook his hand.

"I know." Rick smiled.

Rick was surprised at how easy his transfer had been. Nobody had showed any hatred yet, and he seemed to be accepted. His desk was next to Molly's, which was next to Frank's. Although Rick was a Srgt, Molly and Frank still had some power over him, since he was considered a bit of newbie. However, Frank was also a Srgt.

"So, how long until I get a stack of paperwork as big as Frank's?" Rick asked.

"The day you decide that paperwork sucks." Molly smirked.

"I do think so. And so does Horatio, yet he manages to make his stack of paperwork smaller and smaller at the end of every week."

"Yes, well, Horatio may think it sucks, but he still does it. Frank never does anything he doesn't like." Molly smiled.

"Yes I do." Frank said.

"Okay, say one thing you don't like that you do." Molly teased.

Frank thought for a long time. So long in fact, that Rick had the time to drink three cups of coffee, and Rick was a slow drinker.

"Frank, I'm growing gray hair." Molly said.

"Okay, um… salad. Salad sucks." Frank smirked, "Yet, I eat it."

"You eat because your mother forces you to eat it." Molly said, "And that's only when she is here, which is what?… twice a year."

Frank sighed and gave up. Molly smirked and patted his back. Then she sat down and started working with her paperwork. She wasn't allowed to work out on the field any longer now that she was pregnant. She had managed to do it for the last week though. Now that Rick was there, she was on desk-duty, full-time.

Rick had nothing to do. He sighed and started spinning on his chair. Molly smirked evilly, took seven files from her stack, and placed them on Rick's desk.

"Here you go. Now you've got something to do." Molly smirked.

"Thank you." Rick chuckled and started helping Molly with the paperwork.

Frank chuckled. It seemed as if Molly had found a little slave for herself.

**-I-**

**09:00**

Rick was on his way to the bathroom. He didn't notice Eric and Ryan behind the corner. Smirking evilly. Rick went to the men's room and Ryan and Eric set up everything they needed for their evil, welcome-prank for Rick. Eric and Ryan had filled a big bucket full of soap and then filled twenty balloons full of water. Just as Rick came out of the men's room. Eric threw the soap over him. Rick gasped and froze. Feeling the soap run down his back.

"It's freezing!" He exclaimed and glared at Eric.

Eric was laughing so hard that he was lying on the floor. Ryan laughed too, but still managed to throw water balloons at Rick. Rick started laughing along with them after a while, and then went to change clothes.

"I will get back at ya!" He yelled from the locker room.

Eric and Ryan snorted. They didn't believe him. But they would be proven wrong.

**-I-**

**11:20**

"I'm melting." Ryan whined as he stood at the latest crime scene with Eric, Rick, Alexx and Horatio.

Horatio had received another call about a neck-snapping victim, and this time there was a crime scene. A man named Henry Lyons had been killed on the beach. His neck snapped.

"Well, he died around 8:00." Alexx said, "And COD is the obvious."

"Anything else?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah, these scars on the chest. I think he was in an accident." Alexx said, "But these ones on his arm, they look like scratch marks."

"So maybe Mr. Lyons has been in some fights and an accident." Horatio said.

"I'll tell you more after I'm done with him." Alexx said and loaded the body into her van.

"It's so hot." Ryan sighed.

"Ryan, stop whining or I will through you in the ocean." Horatio said.

Ryan nodded and started photographing the scene, while Eric molded some shoeprints found on the scene. Rick read his notepad, while Horatio waited patiently.

"Okay, here we go." Rick sighed, "Lyon's worked as a nurse at a community centre for the elderly."

"So we have a bouncer who also liked to fight, a stockbroker and a nurse." Horatio said, "If they've got nothing in common then there is no need to look into their past."

"But you still want me to." Rick said.

"Yes, because if they _do_ have something in common, it could help us find their killer." Horatio said.

"I'll look into it." Rick said, "Um, Horatio…"

"Yes?"

"Is Ryan supposed to look like a lobster?" Rick asked amused.

Horatio looked over to where Ryan was standing, photographing something in the sand. He was completely burned. Horatio shook his head. It was October; even he didn't get sunburned in October. Ryan was obviously not aware of that he was burned by the sun. However, it wasn't the first time.

"He always forgets." Horatio sighed.

"To put on sunscreen?" Rick asked.

"Yeah. I mean I know it's October and most people may not get burned in October. But Ryan even burns in the NY winter sun." Horatio chuckled.

Rick shook his head and walked towards his car, to drive back to the PD and check up on the victim's past. Horatio walked over to Ryan. He told him he was red as a lobster and Ryan sighed heavily.

"Shit." He cursed, "What do I do now?"

"You go back to the lab and talk to Alexx. She will get you something for the pain. I will finish up here." Horatio smiled, "And please buy some sunscreen."

Ryan nodded and headed back to the lab. Eric was still following the trail of shoeprints he had found. He knew that the shoeprints belonged to the victim, and he was still trying to find the shoeprints from the killer.

"H, how come I can only find the prints from the victim?" Eric asked.

"Maybe the killer brushed his prints away in the sand." Horatio said, "Look at this. A piece of glass. Thick, as if it was from a pair of glasses."

"Our victim doesn't wear glasses."

"No, but our bouncer, Mr. Jake Brown did." Horatio said, "Maybe this glass belongs to his glasses."

"But we didn't find any glasses on the scene of his murder."

"No, but we saw photos in his wallet of himself remember." Horatio said, he and Eric had checked Brown's wallet and seen picture of him with glasses.

"That's right. Maybe the killer took the glasses from him and still had them on during this murder. It sounds weird, though." Eric said.

"Yes, it does. But it's the best we've got." Horatio sighed.

Eric nodded and went back to his search of a print from the killer. He found it several minutes later, in the shape of a foot.

"He didn't wear shoes." Eric said, "This has to be the killer's foot."

"Yes, look at the victim's prints before he passes this tree. He's walking calmly. And then he starts to run, just as he passes this tree." Horatio said, "The killer waiting for him."

"And he must have done it at night. This beach is always crowded during the days, but never at night." Eric said.

"Because of the tide." Horatio said, "This beach is usually filled with water during most nights."

"That's right." Eric said, "And during the days, the waves are huge. Which the kids like."

"Good job, Eric. Let's get back to the lab." Horatio said.

**-I-**

**13:00**

Calleigh smiled and patted Ryan's back as she entered his lab. She was on a little visit to the lab with the twins. Ryan jerked and hissed in pain.

"I knew you were a sensitive guy Ryan, but _that_ sensitive?" Calleigh chuckled.

"I've been burned." Ryan sighed, "So no touching me, please."

"Alright. Start buying…"

"Sunscreen." Ryan smiled, "Horatio and Alexx told me the same thing. And my dad, mom, uncle, other uncle, cousin, a friend, and his cousin…"

"I get it Ryan. A lot of people have told you the same thing." Calleigh said, "And have you ever listened?"

"Not until today." Ryan grinned, "So, how are you and the boys?"

Calleigh was about to answer when two shrieking women stopped her. Natalia and Valera were standing in the doorway, shrieking. They ran towards Calleigh and hugged her hard. Ryan looked at them as if they were crazy.

"Why do women always do that?" He asked, but got no answer.

The girls were too busy chatting and playing with the twins, who loved the attention. Donovan smiled, as Valera talked funny to him. And Jr, smiled just by looking at Natalia.

"It's been a long time since you were here. Not since we saw you, but since the lab got to see you, hear your footsteps and see your smile." Valera chuckled, "These guys just keep getting bigger and bigger."

"And heavier." Calleigh chuckled.

"Why didn't anybody tell me that there was a party in here?" Alexx asked as she joined the women.

Ryan just watched.

"Calleigh, we have lots of stuff to do today." Alexx smiled, "We have to pick up your wedding dress and our dresses."

"And we have to remind the boys to pick up their tuxedos." Natalia said, "And we have to call the catering company and remind them about the date of the wedding."

"Have you written a vowel yet?" Valera asked.

"Not yet, but I'm working on it." Calleigh said, "How do I tell Horatio, that is he the man of my dreams? The one and only? The man I can't live without?"

"You just did." Ryan grinned.

"True." Calleigh chuckled, "Okay, why don't we pick up our dresses right now?"

The women nodded and giggled as they walked towards the elevator. Calleigh stayed behind and left the twins with Ryan, asking him to watch them for thirty minutes, maybe one hour. Ryan nodded and Calleigh left. Ryan wasn't sure of what to do as Donovan started to whimper slightly. He looked down into the carrier.

"Um…"

"Pick him up." Eric chuckled as he entered the lab and picked Donovan up. He handed Donovan to Ryan, who nervously held him.

"He's not going to fall apart." Eric chuckled, "Hey there Jr."

Eric picked Jr up and smiled at the baby. Jr smiled back. Donovan looked at Ryan was if he was an alien. Ryan smiled nervously back.

"Ryan, did you kidnap my sons?" Horatio asked as he appeared in the doorway.

"No." Ryan said, and handed Donovan over to Horatio. He then told him where Calleigh and the girls were.

"Oh and you, me, Frank and Eric have to pick up the tuxedos." Ryan smiled, "Soon."

"I know." Horatio smiled.

Forty minutes later, Calleigh was back. She was having lunch with Horatio and the team in break room. After the lunch, Calleigh went home and Horatio, Eric and Ryan started processing the evidence.

**-I-**

**14:30**

Rick was having a late lunch at a beach café, quite far away from MDPD. It was a drive of at least thirty minutes, but it was his favorite place. He was on his way back, when he noticed a car that had pulled over. He stopped his own car behind it and walked towards the driver side of the car. There was nobody in it, but the door was open.

"Hello?" Rick asked and walked around the car, just to be sure he wasn't missing something or someone.

He shrugged and checked the ditch next to the car. There was no one there. That's when he heard some faint cursing. He un-holstered his gun and walked towards the noise. Carefully he hid behind some trees, as he also called to dispatch and told them about the vehicle. Dispatch told him that they were sending two officers to the scene. Rick jumped over the ditch, when he noticed that he wasn't getting any closer to the person cursing, unless he did so. He started walking through a meadow, through the high grass and aimed his gun in front of him. The cursing was getting louder and he soon saw a big man, bending down, trying to pick something up from a hole in the ground. Rick called for backup. The man apparently heard Rick's radio and turned around. Rick turned white as a sheet as he recognized the man. And the man was supposed to be dead. He quickly called Horatio.

"H, I'm seeing something I shouldn't be seeing." He said quietly, as he was hiding in the grass.

The man listened for Rick's voice and tried to find him. Rick saw a scythe in his hands, which he had probably used to cut the grass down so he could move easier.

"I'm seeing one of our victims." Rick said and tried to back away from the man quickly and quietly.

Rick suddenly got eye contact with the man and stood up. Rick aimed his gun at him and told him to stand still. The man didn't move at all. Rick suddenly remembered that he had forgotten to load his gun. He had been given a new gun in the morning, and been so busy with trying to get comfortable in the homicide department, that he had forgot to load it. He gave Horatio the address of his location and hung up on him. Just as he was about to handcuff the big man, he was kicked in his stomach by the man, and then kicked repeatedly. The final kick, that knocked Rick out, was a kick to the head. When the two officers arrived at the scene, ten minutes later, Rick was nowhere to be found.

**_TBC…_**

**AN: Please review!**


	7. Final

**Friday, October 25th****. 16:00**

"Horatio this man died ten years ago at least." Alexx said as Horatio entered the morgue.

At the scene where Rick had gone missing, the team had found a body in the ground. Alexx had just finished the autopsy. Well, it wasn't much of an autopsy. Since the body was just bones.

"I also found marks on the ribs and the skull." Alexx said, "I sent it to Amber, so she could find a murder weapon. And… his teeth have been knocked out. So I can't use dental records."

"Well, it's safe to say that he was murdered. But… this is confusing. Rick said on the phone that he saw one of our victims." Horatio sighed, "Now that is not possible, unless…"

"Unless one of the victims had a twin." Alexx said, "Did he say who he saw?"

"No, he was too shocked." Horatio said, "But we are looking into the history of our victims. Did you find anything more on Henry Lyons?"

"Well, he was scratched by a cat." Alexx sighed, "I found a piece of nail in the wound and Natalia said it was from a cat."

"And?" Horatio asked, knowing that Alexx had more.

"Well… I found his medical journal and this will help you very much. Henry Lyons was in a car accident ten years ago. The driver was drunk, and Henry was in the passenger seat and cut his chest from glass from the front window on the car."

Horatio took the file from Alexx and read it. He smiled.

"This helps a lot. There must be a case file on what happened as well." Horatio said, "Great work Alexx."

"No problem, and Horatio… find Rick." Alexx said.

Horatio nodded and left. He met Eric in the hallway of the lab and gave him Alexx's file.

"Find an article about the car accident ten years ago on the 5th April." Horatio said, "Henry Lyons was in it. Tell Ryan to find the other victim's medical journals."

"And you are going to?" Eric asked.

"Find a case file. Maybe the night shift investigated this." Horatio sighed, "It happened during the night."

"See ya later H." Eric said and found a computer.

**-I-**

**16:20**

Rick groaned in pain and opened his eyes. He could feel that he had at least two broken ribs and possibly a concussion. He tried to move, but quickly noticed that he was tied to a chair. He was in the middle of a living room. It was nicely decorated. He could see pictures of the man that had kidnapped him and a woman.

"She was my wife." A male voice said from behind Rick.

Rick couldn't turn around. However, as the man moved to sit on the couch in front of Rick, he recognized him.

"She was beautiful." Rick said, "Jake."

"My name is not Jake."

"Jake Brown?" Rick asked, "A bouncer?"

"That was my twin brother. I'm Jason." Jason sighed, "My wife's name was Bianca. She died ten years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Well, if you cops had investigated a bit more you would have known that she was murdered."

"By who?"

"By Henry Lyons." Jason growled, "That son of a bitch had everyone believe that my wife had caused the accident. When it was in fact him!"

"What are you talking about?" Rick asked, "Look, I had nothing to do with your wife's death. I am investigating the deaths of Jake Brown, Henry Lyons and Tyrell James. I just joined the investigation."

"Well you should be looking into the death of Alexander Troy and Bianca Brown." Jason snapped, "I won't hurt you. But you're going to sit here, until your friends figure out the true story."

Rick sighed. At least he knew he wasn't going to be killed or hurt more then he was. But he didn't exactly enjoy being kidnapped either. What a great first day as a homicide Srgt. Jason got up from the couch and walked out of the room. Rick had to find a phone. If he could call Horatio, he could make him locate where the call came from. Or maybe even talk to Jason, so that Jason could tell him what was going on. Rick carefully pushed the chair back. His feet were not tied. He heard noise from the kitchen and knew that Jason wouldn't come back yet. Rick grinned as he saw a phone on wall to his left. Carefully he stood up and walked over to the phone. Making a call would be difficult though, since his hands were tied. Just as he got to the phone, Jason came back. He pushed Rick down on the floor and ripped the phone of the wall.

"Look, behave and everything will be sorted out." Jason sighed and left again.

Rick growled. He would never get off the floor without help.

**-I-**

**17:00**

"Horatio, are you seriously questioning my team." Srgt. Emmet Steele said as he joined Horatio in the break room.

Horatio had collected a small box with the only evidence that night shift team from ten years ago had collected from the crash with Lyons. Emmet had been in charge ten years ago and still was. From the original team, only three team members remained.

"Emmet. What you have here is glass from the front window of the car. A case file, and photos of course." Horatio said.

"So?" Emmet asked.

"Well, I read the case file." Horatio sighed, "Why didn't you check Bianca Brown's head wound. She hit her head and there is blood on the dashboard. Henry Lyons who claimed he was in the passenger seat didn't hit his head on the dashboard."

"Look, Horatio we made a mistake." Emmet sighed, "But be investigated the way we had been taught to."

"Well, how come you missed such a big thing? And the amount of alcohol in Bianca's body. It was impossible for her to drive that car."

Emmet sighed. He had never checked the evidence; instead, he had left it to his two rookies. And since it was all confirmed as an accident after just two hours, the team had simply put the case away. Not bothering to verify the stories from the people in the car.

"I screwed up. I let two rookies do it all." Emmet said, "While I was… while I was having an affair with another cop."

Horatio sighed. He and Emmet rarely agreed on things. However, he felt sorry for the older man. Emmet sat down on a chair and looked at the photos.

"I want to make it right. Tell me everything." Emmet said.

"Okay, look at the seat belts. There is blood on all of them on these photos. And I guess Mr. Wolfe can tell us more."

Ryan nodded as he stood in the doorway. He had found all the victim's medical journals. Before he got the chance to say something, Eric joined everybody in the room.

"I found an article H." Eric said and then glanced at Ryan, "You first Ryan."

"Well, Tyrell James was sitting behind Henry Lyons in the car. He bled from his nose down on the seatbelt." Ryan said, "Jake Brown was sitting behind the driver, he hit his head on the back of the driver's seat and bled from a gash."

"The blood dropped down on the seatbelt and the floor." Horatio said, looking at the photo of where Jake had been sitting.

"And then there was blood on the middle seat as well. Unknown person." Ryan said.

"Four passengers. One driver. But only three people alive." Horatio said, "What happened to the fifth person?"

"We were never told that there was a fifth person in the car." Emmet said, "The guys said that Bianca had drove the car and crashed. She died when she hit the steering wheel."

"But there were never any wheel marks on her body. COD was blunt force trauma. From hitting her head on the dashboard."

"We thought that maybe she had hit her head on the wheel instead." Emmet sighed.

Horatio showed Emmet another picture. It was the picture taken of Bianca in the driver's seat. Seatbelt on. Then he showed him pictures that the ME had taken. There were no seatbelt marks.

"Usually there would be seatbelt marks." Horatio sighed, "Emmet. She wasn't driving. She was passed out in the car before the crash, in the passenger seat and that's why she hit her head. Because she wasn't strapped to the seat. Now, we can prove that Tyrell and Jake were not driving. And that Henry wasn't the one in the middle seat. So who do you think drove the car?"

"Henry Lyons." Emmet sighed, "We checked him up. He had already been driving drunk two times. This would have been his third strike. He would have gone to jail."

"And he didn't want that. Therefore, he moved Bianca to the driver's seat. But he must have got help from the others." Horatio said, "Eric?""I found an article about the crash. It says the same thing that Emmet said. That Bianca was responsible for the accident." Eric said, "The guys in the car made her take the blame. Because they were protecting themselves."

"An innocent woman." Horatio sighed, "We need to find the fifth guy. And I'm sure that the body in the morgue is that person. But we don't know who he is."

"This is my fault. I should have supervised the case." Emmet sighed.

"You can make it up to Bianca's family now." Horatio said, "Henry Lyons had scars from the glass from the window."

"He was driving. That son of a bitch was driving." Emmet sighed, "He cried at the hospital. And even hugged Bianca's husband. It was all fake."

"Bianca was married?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah. To Jason Brown." Emmet said.

"Could he possibly be the twin brother of Jake Brown?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah he is."

"Shit!" Ryan sighed, "That's who Rick saw. He saw Jason, and now Jason has him."

"By why did Jason dig up a body?" Eric asked, "And kidnap Rick?"

"He wants us to know something." Horatio said, "He wants us to know this."

"Um, H?" Cooper said as he ran into the break room.

"Yeah?"

"There are several news reporters outside the lab, and teenagers are fighting. White against black." Cooper said, "They think it's a hate crime."

"So they're turning on each other." Horatio said.

Horatio got a plan and took the pictures of Bianca and the other victims with him. He quickly went outside the lab, with Emmet, Ryan and Eric behind him. They looked confused at each other. As the news reporters saw Horatio they ran towards him. The young people on the parking lot stopped fighting.

"Lt. Have you solved the case?" Erica asked, smirking evilly.

"Yes we have." Horatio said.

Everybody went quiet. They needed to know what had happened.

"This is a picture of Bianca Brown. She was in a car accident ten years ago. These are three of the four men that were with her in the car." Horatio said, showing the pictures he had with him.

"Ten years ago is a long time." Erica said.

"These men told the police that Bianca had driven the car and caused the accident. And also her own death. My team and I just proved that it wasn't true. Bianca was too drunk to drive. She was already passed out in the passenger seat. Henry Lyons was driving, and he caused the crash. When he noticed that Bianca was dead, he and the other two moved her to the driver's seat and put the blame on her."

"Why are you telling us this Lt.?" Another reporter asked.

"Because these three men were killed by a man who simply wanted the truth to be told. We believe that it's Jason Brown. And if he sees this, we would like him to come down to the PD." Horatio said, "These are not hate crimes. Not black against white or white against black. This is revenge. And Jake has succeeded. We know what happened."

"What happened to the forth man?" Erica asked.

"We don't know. We have a body in the morgue. But we can't find a match." Horatio sighed.

"Not even dental records?" Erica asked.

"No." Horatio said, "The case is closed. So you can all be calm."

"What about Jason Brown? He is still out there." Erica smirked.

"Well, he isn't a threat. He will surrender, because he got what he wanted." Horatio said, "That's all."

Horatio ignored the reporters as they continued asking questions. The kids who had been fighting headed home. They had started fighting out of nowhere and now stopped. Ryan shook his head. The case was a sad case. Innocent people were involved. Ryan felt sorry for Jason. He had been tricked for ten years and now thrown his whole life away for the truth.

"Poor Jason." Ryan sighed.

"I have to agree. I wished he wouldn't have had to do this." Eric said, "But at least now everybody knows."

"I think we'll see Rick and Jason shortly." Horatio said.

**-I-**

**17:15**

Jason was crying as he sat on the couch. He had watched the news. Rick felt sorry for him. But he was also a murderer. And what he had done couldn't be allowed, no matter what the reason was. Jason wiped away the tears and then untied Rick.

"Get your cuffs." Jason said, "It's time for me to go to jail."

"I'm sorry Jason." Rick sighed as he cuffed him.

"I am too." Jason sighed.

Jason then told Rick where the car keys were. He had an SUV in the garage. Jason sat down in the backseat of the car and was quiet during the whole ride to MDPD. Rick sighed heavily as he parked the car and opened the door for Jason. Officers looked at them as he led Jason inside. Frank and Molly came rushing towards him as they saw him. Frank took Jason, while Molly led Rick to a bench. She could see that he was in pain.

"Where are you hurt?" She asked.

"The ribs and my head." Rick sighed, "I probably have a few broken ribs and a concussion."

"That's assault on an officer." Molly sighed.

"I don't want to press charges." Rick said, "He has enough."

"Well, the DA may not see it that way." Molly said, "I'm going to call for an ambulance."

Jason didn't say anything as Frank read him his rights. Horatio was with Frank in the interrogation room.

"How did you find out what had happened?" Horatio asked when Frank was done.

"Jake said he couldn't handle it anymore. He had to let me know." Jason said, "I got so pissed. At first I thought about going to the cops."

"Why didn't you?" Frank asked.

"You wouldn't have helped me anyway! You didn't do anything ten years ago!" Jason growled, "Look, as the days passed I got angrier and angrier. I wanted to revenge Bianca's death myself. And I did. I realize now that it was stupid. But I don't regret it."

"I can agree that the cops who worked on the case ten years ago screwed up. But it doesn't give you the right to kill people." Horatio said, "I'm sorry for what you've been through. I really am. But you do realize that there is no going back? That you're going to jail?"

"Yes I do." Jason sighed, "I don't care. The love of my life was taken from me. So I've got nothing to loose."

"Okay. Well, you snapped there necks. Why?" Frank asked.

"Quick death." Jason said, "When I chased Henry on the beach he hit me in the eye, my glasses broke."

"We found some glass from them." Horatio said.

"I wiped my footprints away, well most of them anyway." Jason said.

"Who is the body you dug up?" Frank asked.

"That's Alexander Troy. He was the fifth person in the car. Jake told me that Alexander was going to tell the cops what had really happened. In fear, Henry stabbed him with a piece of glass. Then he knocked his teeth out and threw them away. Jake and Tyrell then buried the body before the cops came." Jason sighed, "I was told later that Bianca was alive during the moment that they murdered and buried Alexander. Henry probably hadn't noticed her faint pulse. But she had been alive. Instead of taking his punishment and calling the police, possibly saving Bianca. He made everyone believe that she was the driver. It makes me sick!"

"Me too." Horatio said softly, "So you dug up his body so that we would find it?"

"Yeah. I never thought about that it would be difficult without being able to use dental records." Jason sighed, "Alexander was my friend, and he spent ten years in the ground. Ten years. And nobody reported him missing."

"Not even you?" Frank asked.

"No. Because like I a fool, I believed my brother when he said that Alexander had taken a flight to Fiji." Jason said, "I was so stupid."

"Many people believed their story. But now the truth is out." Frank sighed.

He the told Jason what he was going to be charged with. Horatio left the room and went to the hospital. He needed to talk to Rick. When he arrived, he was shown to Rick's room. Rick had been given painkillers so he was slightly tired.

"I've got two broken ribs and a concussion. Just like I thought." Rick said when he saw Horatio, "They want to keep me here overnight."

"How are you feeling?" Horatio asked, "About everything I mean."

"I was scared Horatio. I thought I would die. But Jason told me to behave and he wouldn't hurt me. There is so much sorrow it that man's eyes."

"I know." Horatio sighed.

"Just like you, before you and Calleigh finally got together." Rick smiled.

Horatio was shocked to hear Rick say that, but shrugged it off. It was true. But now he was happy. Well sort of. He would be much happier if he could find his brother's missing body.

"Any sign on the body-snatcher yet?" Rick asked.

"Nope. He kind of disappeared." Horatio said sadly.

"He will be caught." Rick yawned, "Sorry."

"Get some rest Rick." Horatio smiled and left the room.

It was still strange to be able to talk to Rick in the way he did. He actually enjoyed working with him. Rick had changed. He was happier. Maybe everybody in the team could start liking Rick more.

**-I-**

**Sunday, October 27****th****. 09:30**

"You must be having a bad day Jr." Calleigh said as Jr cried in her arms for the forth time in just two hours.

Donovan seemed much happier then his brother as he lay on a blanket on the floor, looking up at his mother. Horatio was still asleep. Calleigh knew that he needed it. She didn't mind sitting in the couch watching the morning news. Jr whimpered.

"My my, aren't we grumpy today." Calleigh said and kissed her son on the head.

The bedroom door opened and Horatio yawned as he joined his wife-to-be in the living room.

"Wanna see if you can make him happy?" Calleigh said and handed Jr over to Horatio. She went to the kitchen.

Jr still cried and Horatio tried everything he could think of. Tickling, making funny sounds, cuddling, playing with toys, putting him on the floor, putting him down on the couch. But nothing was working. Jr still cried.

"Maybe he is hungry." Horatio said.

"He got food thirty minutes ago." Calleigh said from the kitchen.

She was preparing breakfast for herself and Horatio. Horatio picked Donovan up from the floor and walked with him and Jr to the kitchen.

"He's jealous then." Horatio grinned.

"Why?"

"Because we can walk, run and talk. Do all the things that he can't." Horatio smiled, "Maybe he wants to be older."

Calleigh chuckled and shook her head. Horatio decided to try the last thing he could think of. Simply putting Jr in his crib. It seemed to do the trick. Because he instantly went quiet.

"He must be tired." Horatio smiled, "But little Donovan here is not."

Donovan smiled and put his fingers in his mouth. The doorbell rang. Before anyone could open it. Alexx walked inside.

"I hope you are dressed." She said as she entered the kitchen, "Ah, good morning."

"Good morning." Calleigh smiled, "Alexx, I said eleven."

Alexx frowned and locked at her wristwatch and then at the watch in the kitchen. She groaned as she realized that he watch had the wrong time. And not only her wristwatch. All the watches in her house had been turned a few hours forward.

"I'm going to have to talk to my kids about their obsession with clocks again." Alexx sighed as she sat down next to Calleigh.

Calleigh and Horatio chuckled. It was the third time that Alexx's kids had changed the time on the clocks in the house. They enjoyed watching their parents wake up earlier then they had to.

"According to my clock, it's already eleven-thirty." Alexx said, "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. It's okay." Calleigh smiled, "Well, I better get dressed."

Alexx cuddled with Donovan, while Horatio finished his breakfast. As he went to change, Calleigh came back. She was going out shopping with Alexx today. While Horatio stayed at home with the boys. After a few minutes, they got ready to leave. Calleigh gasped as she opened the door and stopped walking. Alexx came up behind her and gasped. She turned around and moved Horatio away from the door. Calleigh looked around the front yard. She couldn't see anybody.

"I don't think you should see what's there Horatio." Alexx said.

Calleigh called dispatch, while Alexx sat Horatio down on the couch.

"What's going on Alexx?" Horatio asked.

"Somebody left a body outside the front door." Alexx sighed and then pushed Horatio down as the moved to get up, "It's Raymond."

Horatio looked at her with wide eyes. Raymond's body had been missing for several days. Now somebody had just dumped him at the front door. Without another word, Horatio pushed past Alexx and walked to the bedroom. He slammed the door shut. Alexx sighed.

"He knows." Calleigh sighed, "This is going to be a painful memory for him."

"Talk to him, honey." Alexx said, "I can check the twins and wait for the cops."

Calleigh nodded and opened the bedroom door. Horatio was sitting on the bed. His face in his hands. Calleigh sat down beside him and gently took him into her arms. Horatio sighed heavily.

"No respect." He mumbled, "Whoever took him has no respect."

"I know." Calleigh sighed, "Horatio, I don't think you should see him."

"Is it that bad?"

"Yeah. He's cut pretty badly." Calleigh said, "Stay in here okay. Stay with me."

"No, you and Alexx are going shopping. You had decided to do it."

"Horatio, this is much more important." Calleigh said.

"No, you need some time with her."

"Horatio, please don't argue with me. I'm staying." Calleigh said and kissed him softly.

Horatio nodded and hugged her. They held each other for a long time. They parted as Frank knocked on the door and peeked inside.

"Well, Eric is processing. It's a crime scene now." Frank sighed, "Is there anywhere you can stay until he's done?"

"No." Calleigh shook her head.

Frank nodded and gave her a key.

"It's to my house in the Keys. Go there for a few days and relax. I will take care of everything." Frank smiled.

"What about the case?" Horatio asked.

"Well, you shouldn't really work with it, since you are emotionally involved." Frank said, "Horatio, take a few days off before your wedding. You both need it."

"Thanks Frank." Horatio said.

**-I-**

**11:15**

Ryan and Eric were laughing as their body-snatcher sat in front of them in one of the interrogation rooms. His fingerprints had matched the unknown fingerprints from the coffins.

"You manage to steal bodies from graves and leave one at the morgue and the other and the victim's brother's house. And then you get caught speeding!" Ryan chuckled, "And since we tested your blood, we know that you are using drugs. And we found drugs in your car. So, we can charge you for three different things."

"I've never stolen a body in my entire life." Robin Peterson said.

"Yes you have. You lived in Orlando in the 90's. You stole nine bodies there, until your friends were caught. Then you stopped. Moved here to Miami and started over." Eric said, "You sell the organs illegally."

"Nah.. I don't… oh look a pink elephant!" Robin giggled.

"Robin, when you were arrested we took your prints. They match the prints from the coffins. You stole the body of Megan Frisk and Raymond Caine." Eric sighed, "And then you left Megan at the morgue and then Raymond at his brother's house."

"I just dumped him somewhere."

"I thought you hadn't stolen bodies." Ryan smirked.

"Why are you wearing wings? Are you an angel?" Robin asked, and then giggled.

"Anyway, we can prove that you did it. And you got caught speeding." Ryan sighed, "Robin… Robin! Listen to me. You are going to jail; there will be plenty of pink elephants and angels to take care of you there."

"Bye bye Mr. Santa Claus." Robin laughed.

Eric chuckled. Ryan glared at him.

"Robin!" Ryan growled, "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"I wish to have a beer."

"You're not old enough to have one… mentally that is." Eric chuckled, "Look, Robin… Why did you do it?"

"Selling organs gives you a lot of money!" Robin exclaimed.

"Well, we checked the bodies. You didn't steal anything from Megan or Ray." Ryan sighed, "You tried, but you were probably too high."

"Well, Santa Claus tried too." Robin giggled, "Hey Santa!"

Eric and Ryan looked at each other. Robin was so high, that he didn't seem to understand anything. Ryan sighed and nodded for an officer to cuff Robin.

"Robin, one of Santa's little helpers is going to take you to Santa's house." Eric smirked.

Robin giggled as he was led away by the officer. Ryan sighed and leaned back in the chair.

"I hate working on weekends." He whined.

"Well, the cases are closed. Let's go home." Eric smiled.

**-I-**

**1****st**** November. 12:45**

Eric waved a hand in front of Horatio's face. Horatio was just sitting on a chair in the kitchen. Staring at the wall in front of him. He had been sitting like that for thirty minutes. Ever since he had finished getting dressed. He was nervous. Today was his wedding day.

"H?" Eric asked, "Ryan are you filming this?"

Ryan smirked as he videotaped Horatio's face. Horatio looked away from the wall and glared at Ryan. Ryan yelped as Horatio grabbed the camera.

"Okay, okay. I won't videotape you anymore." Ryan smiled and Horatio gave him his camera back.

"Time to go." Frank smiled.

Horatio took a deep breath and walked out with his friends to his back yard. Soon Calleigh would walk down the aisle. Horatio was so nervous. His heart was beating so fast. When he saw Calleigh walking down the aisle, his heart stopped beating. Not literally of course. She was beautiful. She smiled widely at him and he smiled back. As she stood next to him. He couldn't stop smiling. Neither could she. Their priest, Father Charlie, started talking. Horatio and Calleigh listened and glanced at each other every now and then.

"Horatio, are you ready to say you vowel?" Charlie asked.

Horatio got nervous again and turned around to face Calleigh. He smiled nervously at her and then suddenly everything went black for him! Frank caught Horatio as he fell backwards. Horatio had passed out!

"Horatio!" Calleigh exclaimed and grabbed Horatio's arms.

Charlie also ran forward. There were nervous talking for a few minutes, until Horatio opened his eyes and looked up to see Calleigh, Charlie and Frank looking down at him. He gave them a shy smile and then stood up.

"He's okay. He's been fidgety all day!" Eric chuckled, "He just passed out."

The guests chuckled. They had never seen Horatio pass out before! Cooper had caught it all on video too! Horatio took a deep breath.

"Okay, let's try it again." Charlie smiled and Horatio nodded.

"Calleigh, I think I just proved how much I loved you by fainting in front of our family." Horatio chuckled, "You look absolutely beautiful. And I know that you are beautiful on the inside as well. You have stuck with me through many years filled with tears and laughter. When I am not with you, I feel as if though my soul is missing. My heart belongs to you. And there is no one I love more on this planet than you. No one, that I would give everything to more than you. I love you very much." Horatio smiled widely.

"Calleigh." Charlie smiled.

"Well, you certainly made this wedding unique for us Horatio." Calleigh chuckled along with the guests, "When I look at you handsome, I see a man that would do anything for me. And I also see a man that I cannot live without. I see a man that makes my life worth living. A man that makes my heart stop every time he smiles. Horatio, you are my one true love. You are the light in my life. And everyday that I get to spend with you is an amazing day. And I know we have many more amazing days to spend together. And there is no else I'd rather wake up next to everyday, than you." Calleigh grinned.

During the vowels, Calleigh and Horatio had put their rings on each other. Everybody stopped as they heard three guys sniffle. They locked at Frank, Eric and Ryan. All with tears running down their cheeks.

"What?" Ryan asked, "It's so cute!"

However, they were not the only ones crying. Calleigh's mother Jill was crying, along with Alexx, Natalia and Molly.

"Do you Horatio Caine, give yourself completely and joyfully, as you choose Calleigh Duquesne, as the person with whom you will share your life, in laughter and in sorrow, in conflict and peace, loving what you already know about her and having faith in what you do not yet now?" Charlie asked.

"I do." Horatio grinned.

"And do you Calleigh Duquesne, give yourself completely and joyfully, as you choose Horatio Caine, as the person with whom you will share your life, in laughter and in sorrow, in conflict and peace, loving what you already know about her and having faith in what you do not yet now?"

"Yes, I do." Calleigh smiled.

"Horatio, you may now kiss the bride!" Charlie grinned.

Horatio smiled and pulled Calleigh into his arms, giving her a deep kiss. Calleigh wrapped her arms around him and they kissed as their friends cheered. As they parted, they locked into each other's eyes and saw nothing but true love.

_**THE END!**_

**AN: So that was the end of this story. As for a sequel, I'm going to write it in a different way. The chapters will be several one-shots instead. And it will be the last sequel I do in my H/C Universe. **

**_Please review!_**


End file.
